Lost and Found
by Firuze Khanume
Summary: [COMPLETE][Alt. Pairing] Nobody doubts that Takani Megumi is a dedicated doctor. Following the call of her profession, she gets lost in the snow, finding herself alone with the most unexpected companion.
1. The End of Snow is Nirvana

**Disclaimer:** _**Rurouni Kenshin**_ and its characters belongs to _**Watsuki Nobuhiro**_, _**Shonen Jump**_, **_Sony_**, and other associated companies. This fic is not intended to make profit of any kind.

First of all, _I'm not a native speaker_. If you find me lacking in the literary elegance or grammatical area, I'm sorry. I'd be glad to hear helping hints, though. Criticism without pointing clear and understandable solutions, as well as any flames (criticism and flames are two different things, just in case you didn't know it) will serve to fuel my stove. Here, in Argentina, we are in winter and, in addition, under a shortage of gas. And therefore, any kind of burnable stuff will be greatly appreciated. grins Author notes and acknowledgements at the end. **Summary:** Nobody doubts that Takani Megumi is a dedicated doctor. Following the call of her profession, she gets lost in the snow, finding herself alone with the most unexpected companion. Based loosely in a blanket scenario of sorts… but one sensible difference : it has a plot… and surprises. Chapter 3 had been edited to fit R rating. Set five-six years after Jinchuu.

**Lost and Found**

_Chapter 1: Yuki no haté wa, Neban.(1)_

_**The End of Snow is Nirvâna. **_

"I hate snow.", Yukishiro Enishi hissed, through clattering teeth. An endless white mantle laid in front of him, covering it all, in an uniform and deceitfully soft shroud of lifeless beauty and silence…

_So much like her_.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of old ghosts menacing to settle into his thoughts.

Even after all these years, he couldn't help it. In days like these, his mind inevitably wandered towards those memories. However, this time he was fortunate enough to have a situation at his hands that didn't allow for distractions or grim thoughts of such nature. He had to find a fucking place to weather the worse of the storm, or he and his companion would be dead before morning came. How had they ended in such circumstance, lost in that hostile landscape? It had been the woman's fault, obviously. He would not have ever been caught in a situation like this on his own volition.

"I warned you, woman, but no, you just have to be damn stubborn," he mumbled, more to himself rather than to the unconscious figure nested in his arms.

Focusing in anger was a bloody good way to keep his failing senses still alert. Like moving forward, through the blinding blizzard (2) . Right, left, right left, one step at the time, the movement bringing painful stabs on his feet, the snow clasping tenaciously to his legs, dragging him down, biting mercilessly his extremities. He shouldn't be there at all. If she hadn't insisted to assist an emergency call in a difficult delivery, they'd be secure, in the warm comfort of the clinic.

"Damn."

He cursed, the words slipping through his lips half heartedly, too tired to really care anymore. Maybe it would be better to give up against the odds… He shook his head. No, he couldn't, not this time. Not for himself, he'd be glad to end it all once and for all, but for the other stuck on this misadventure with him.

"What would your friends say if we die here, mm?" His voice trailed off, with a real gush of anger this time."Thus, I cannot give up."

He couldn't help to repeat to himself that he should have followed his first instinct and stayed in the clinic, leaving her to her antics and letting her travel on her own.

_As if I could…_, he snorted, realizing the futility of repeating his own protests.

He was well aware he would have followed her no matter what, as he always did when his primal instincts put a female under his cover of his protection. It was an innate feature of his personality. He had followed Tomoe when he had been only eight years old, and he had devised a complicated plot to destroy his brother in law without harming his woman and therefore sealing his own defeat, and later, had jumped to save Kamiya from Wu's bullets. He shook his head, cursing silently.

The irony of it all was that he had eluded death many times at the odds and his enemies' hands, but his defeat in the most important battle of his life, as well as his current miserable existence were caused by women. He mentally sighed. The gods had surely fun creating within him the potential to become an almost undefeatable warrior, with a cunning intelligence, only to give him that pitiable weakness to counter those advantages. Women were his doom. Like the one cradled in his arms. Honestly, he knew the doctor would get in trouble the moment she'd stepped out of her clinic. The woman was a magnet for disaster. She had proven it in the months they had shared as acquaintances.

He shook his head. If he had stood behind, the local wolves would have had a tasty feast with her flesh, instead his horse. They had been fortunate that he had brought his gun with him, in spite of her opposition. He was able to shoot one or two of the wolves, before her horse went mad, its haunches bitten by the desperately hungry canines. Terrified by this and the echoing blast of the shots amid the woods, the woman lost her control over her horse, and it started a frenzied race among the woods. After escaping from the hungry pack, he had raced to follow her, until one of his own mount's hooves was apparently trapped in a burrow concealed by snow. The frantic pace he had forced on his mount made impossible to minimize the impact. He had known he'd have to dispose of the crippled animal before he had touched the ground.

The following minutes had passed like a blur. Next thing he knew was that he found himself wrestling against the cold waters of a stream where the woman's horse had finally ended in its mad race. The ice covering the watercourse had broken under its hooves, the panic-stricken beast dragging its struggling rider towards a frozen tomb. He had finally managed to disentangle her from the mount before it was too late, but not before she received a hit in her head. When he dragged him both to the bank, she had already passed out. Gone with her horse were most of their provisions and change of clothes, though he could rescue one small case from his own mount where he had packed some items that could be useful in an emergency, and part of her medical supplies.

And boy, he could tell they were in the middle of a crisis. A real big one. In addition of being one of the coldest areas of Honshuu, Aomori (3) was one of the least developed. Not many hopes of being rescued in this ice covered hell hole. On top of it, they had lost the track, and he had no fucking idea where they were, not to mention they were drenched after the fall in the river.

_Though I seriously doubt the clothes will maintain much longer like this_.

Under the terribly cold environment, the garments wouldn't take long to start to freeze over their bodies. Their chances were nigh, no path ahead, far still from any civilized spot, and the fucking snow determined to shroud them in its mantle of silent death. The only hope he still counted in was finding one of the hunters' cabins distributed in the area, a well known spot for catching sables and fine fur species.

_But it has to be real soon._

He knew that the window time he had before turning into an incoherent, trembling heap of flesh was longer than most people in his same dilemma, being fueled by his indomitable determination, and the hard earned resistance by his martial training, yet he was only a human. A very stubborn and tough human, but contrary to popular belief in Shanghai, he wasn't a real demon, and therefore, he could be caught by death too.

_Like everybody else_, he thought wryly, shivering, the cold permeating his flesh.

Right, left, right, left, the rhythm marked survival… Unexpectedly, he found himself in the middle of a clear, and a diffuse silhouette cut itself against the now furious white slashes of the storm. He wasn't exactly a believer, but he had seen enough things in life to doubt the existence of supernatural events. And the small hut that was appearing more and more clearly in front of him with each painful step qualified like as something breaking the rules of the ordinary. Enishi had to blow the lock in the door with a shot. He had been wise enough to keep the gun in a dry place before throwing himself into the freezing waters. The woman mumbled something, but apparently the thundering blast wasn't enough to drag her back to reality.

The first thing that hit him was the overwhelming and almost nauseating smell of half tanned leather. A hunters' shed, indeed. No wonder that a pack of wolves were around. In this part of the year, when food was so scarce, they would probably scavenge in the remains left by the hunters… As long he didn't turn himself into a new carcass at their disposal, the arrangement was fine with him.

Almost faltering, he cast her inside, propping her against the wall, protected from the wind. Then, he entered the case and what he had saved of the wreckage, and started to search for candles or something that allowed him a limited vision inside the shack at least. After a quick search, he stumbled on a supply of oil (4) and an old but fully functional lamp, and a decent number of provisions. He immediately took note of some pieces of meat hanging from hooks inside the smaller room, frozen by the low temperatures. The meat and other provisions he found in a cupboard, and the general lack of dust in the place (though it was rather messy and untidy) were clear signs that the shed was regularly inhabited. The thankfully well stocked pile of logs around a chimney also pinpointed the same. In addition, the bottles of vodka, some empty, other half full, plus old papers in the typical Cyrillic alphabet indicated that the owner was most likely a Russian.

Fighting against the weariness that threatened to take over him and would mean certain death for both, and shivering like leaf in the wind, he proceeded to perform all the basic task necessary for survival. He lit a fire to heat the cabin and melt snow, and then he warmed some loose bricks, and did few other actions necessary to carry out the next step: checking the doctor's state.

Her head injury wasn't externally bad, but he knew how traitorous the hits taken on the head could be. There was no visible injury, or traces of blood. Having completed the most perfunctory of healings using the material provided by the rescued case, he found himself now with the part he dreaded the most: if she didn't recover consciousness, he'd have to undress her himself. He knew it was unavoidable if he wanted to preserve her life, but the sensible reasoning didn't make the task at hand any easier.

_I'm behaving like a moron, and if I don't act quickly she, no, we will be dead in a matter of hours, _he decided, shaking his head.

Enishi gave a look around the place. He would need something to wipe and dry her with as well as something to help to keep her warm. Suddenly two foul-smelling huge bear furs looked like heaven sent. The man that hunt the beasts had obviously taken great care of preserving the head features of his prey, probably thinking in making extra money selling them as carpets or wall decorations as he had seen in some Westerners houses. He was sorry for the guy; he'd lost all the time and effort invested in keeping these. As they weren't comfortable for his purpose as they were, he took an axe and simply cut the head parts.

Then, he made sort of insulating bed piling a thick layer of furs near the chimney, and extended one of the bear furs over them. He now required a layer of fabric to protect her body from the raw leather surface. Enishi made a quick search in the shack. Finally, he found a trunk and started to turn its contents on the floor. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he reached to a very obvious conclusion: the guy living there wasn't exactly a tidy courtier.

He knew that if he dared to drape any of the filthy things inside the trunk that resembled sheets around the doctor, he would have to say goodbye to his eyes… or perhaps to a more sensitive part of his masculine anatomy. Women were women, always and first thing above everything else, even professionals. In fact, as a doctor, Megumi seemed to be a hundred times more sensitive to dirt than common people. He knew that even if she understood that whatever he did was performed in order to save her life, she would have a fit if she woke up with the soiled rags draping around her frame. Enishi couldn't exactly blame her. He wouldn't touch them either. He wasn't usually picky, but he wasn't sure he would want to contract any nasty skin disease like leprosy, scabies or something more mundane but equally annoying as lice.

Shaking his head in frustration, he closed the trunk with a noisy thump that she seemingly didn't register. He was about to give up, deciding to go for the raw leather surface of the furs when by sheer luck he found a wide piece of fabric over a shelf. It was rougher than a real blanket, but it would make it. He took it, making some scraps from its ends, and placed the bigger part of the fabric onto of the bear carpet-like fur. Now, he could start to work with the doctor. Enishi shook his head, looking at the voluminous amount of fabric enveloping the doctor's body. He had to admit that she was wise and if she hadn't suffered that accident, she would be protected by a very effective insulating coat. Now, the same protective shield was becoming quite fast in just the opposite. He had to work hastily. Her body had started to grow too cold, her skin taking a hue way too pale to be healthy.

Enishi knelt by her side, peeling her off of the padded douchuugi (5), even heavier with the water it had absorbed, and with fumbling fingers, he started to undo the straps of the over kimono she customarily used when working. Fortunately, she was a practical woman, so the obi bow and the other belts fastening her kimono were easy to undo, and layer after layer of dampened cloth ended pooling around her body. He finished to dry her as fast as he could, trying to avoid ogling her too much, which considering her delicate beauty and the time he had spent without touching a woman wasn't exactly an easy task. Hell, he was a man after all. Anyway, he couldn't help but being reminded of the time he undressed Kamiya Kaoru, and though the situation differed entirely, he wondered how the doctor would react when she woke up. It would be an uncomfortable reminder from both of them of a time they didn't want to talk about, but loomed on their heads, dampening their relationship.

_Not that I need anyone around to begin with… and certainly not a bossy woman as an acquaintance_, he snorted.

He was brutally pulled from his reveries from an unexpected sight: there, on her wrists there were fading lines marring the perfection of her creamy skin. He knew at first sight what they meant, and narrowing his eyes, he gave a quick but sharp glimpse to the rest her persona, and to his surprise, these weren't the only scars her body wore. There, well concealed on her armpits, in the tender skin of her inner thighs, even on her soles, the unmistakable faded pink marks of small, rounded burnings screamed of past agony.

Clenching his jaw tightly, he hurried to finish the task at hand, trying to remain focused in it and not in the million questions rising on his head. Enishi placed over a few strategic spots of her body the pieces of brick he had previously warmed, draped in the scraps of fabric he had separated, and finally wrapped her on the rough fabric and in the furs. This was the best solution he could come across, since while the ideal situation would have been to lay with her skin against skin, warming her up through body heat, he knew his own body temperature was too low to make it work. Laying against her would have meant both their ends. Then he took a little time for himself, and he divested, dried and wrapped inside the bear fur he had chosen previously for him. He hung their clothes near to the fire, but he knew that for the thickness and the quantity of layers it would take an eternity to get them dry enough. And then, he took some provisions, to make sure to have something ready to refuel their depleted strength.

_Well, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon._

Indeed, the storm ranging outside, more and more furiously with each passing moment, predicted a long stay…

While he kept busy with all these chores, his mind went back to the marks he had found on the doctor. Very likely, the burns pointed a time where she had been deprived of her freedom. But these were purposely disguised, as if they were intentionally meant to punish without marring her beauty. Visible scars would spoil the pleasure of enjoying her physically given the chance. This could only mean one thing: she had been a concubine to someone powerful, that was a given, but that man had been a cruel master. He had seen his share of these creatures during his time on Shanghai, owned by powerful lords, Chinese and Westerners alike, kept in colorful golden cages but brutally mistreated and whose only escape was through death.

_That would explain the scars on her wrists…_

Enishi turned to look at the stirring bundle of a woman near the fire. He already had a pretty good idea where and by whom she had acquired most likely these markings. The name rolled easily down his tongue, in a barely audible whisper "Takeda Kanryuu."

* * *

The first thing that assaulted her senses upon awakening was the overwhelming, nauseating smell enveloping her. Then, she started very slowly to be aware of her surroundings. She was laying on her back, nicely and comfortably wrapped in warm blankets and… 

_Wait a minute…_

She was on her horse, in her way back to… Wolves attacking… the mad race of her mare and her futile attempts to control it… Enishi trying to catch up with her… the freezing water and the dreadful sensation of drowning… then nothing…

"Good, you are awake… I had started to worry… but I should have known better… you have a skull too thick to be broken."

Enishi's voice, ironic and slightly annoyed, came from a short distance, and she tried to move towards it. The sudden pain in her head told her that it wasn't a good idea. Not that she could move too much anyway, wrapped minutely like a parcel.

"Stay put and don't move around, woman, you need to keep yourself warm. You already messed it up enough for one single day," he grumbled, in what seemed a slightly uneven voice.

Megumi groaned, her voice raw and her throat dry. If she were less dizzy and more focused in reality, she thought, she'd be already giving the insufferable brat a good piece of her mind.

_Maybe later… with him I'll have plenty of opportunities,_ she though, sighing.

Finally his face came into view, under his unmistakable spiky silver hair, messier than ever, still wet and plastered to his skin in some spots. He helped her to sit down, propping her up against a something like a box, since it felt softer than a wall, while he made her to sip some kind of warm syrup.

"Drink this, it will help you to recover."  
"How…? Where…?" She was confused, not knowing what to ask for first.  
"Shhh… just drink, any explanations will come later."

While he was gently coaxing her to swallow the syrup slowly, she found herself in a better position to take the full view of the place where they were stuck. It was a cabin of sorts, small, and with signs of being inhabited regularly. Piled in several heaps she distinguished what seemed animal's furs. That explained the awful smell lingering in the place. This was assuredly a hunter's cabin, and the result of his incursions was laying in the stacks before them. The stuff was crudely processed in the first step of production, and it was ready to be packed and sold, probably to the Russian ships docking in Aomori, eager for the refined sable's fur of the region. A crackling sound claimed her attention as she noticed also that small fire was lit in a little western style chimney, a rather odd detail in the area, and a neat stack of logs was by its side. And there also were hanging…

"My clothes!" She almost chocked with the syrup.  
"Easy there!" he commanded, patting her back and restoring her to her original position.

Megumi realized through the contact that he was still trembling.

"Would you rather that I give you back your wet clothes and let you freeze to death?" he added when he noticed her shock. "You are the doctor here, and you know what would have happened if, to protect your modesty, I wouldn't have taken those clothes off, don't you?"

Megumi was suddenly hit by a wave of self consciousness, realizing that he had taken the cold and wet clothes off of her. Now, under the blanket and the layers of fur he had wrapped her in, she was naked as the day she was born.

Since his clothes were hung side by side with hers, the logical assumption seemed to be that he was in the same state of undress beneath the fur wrapped around his frame. The distinctive tinge of a rosy blush started to spread on her cheeks at such revelation. Though he had made the right thing, preventing them to die by freezing, she couldn't help but feel embarrassment and discomfort settling slowly in the pit of her stomach. At the same time awareness about the whole situation arose in her. She was not afraid of him, and mutual nakedness per se wasn't an issue… but there were unsolved, personal issues within her that she'd rather not face as long as possible, issues that the present situation brought forward though.

"Don't worry," he said in a mockingly acidic tone, raising a brow and smirking, surely alerted of her uneasiness. "I never threatened your virtue…"  
"That's not what I meant!" She started to protest, indignantly, but she stopped her outburst.

She knew that with a prickly fugu (6) guy like him, every attempt of explanation was useless once he had made up his mind. She was sincere though. Perhaps she'd have entertained such kind of thoughts four or five months ago, when she had reluctantly agreed to bear his presence around the clinic for his father's health sake. But not now. It wasn't that she was as trustful and naïve as the tanuki, opening her house to any bum, freeloader or wanderer she found stray down the street. However, she knew, after their complicated relationship had evolved from cold distrust to an uneasy mutual _understanding_, that she could trust Enishi.

_Whether I like it or not, I have now even more reasons, after he had just saved me…_

Writhing in discomfort, she stopped glaring blatantly at him. It wasn't exactly right to do so, all considering, albeit she had to suppress the irrational urge to strangle him.He moved away from her, towards the fire, stirring it and turning something over it. Moving her head a bit, she could guess he had found something to eat, a thing that Megumi confirmed when he passed a plate with several pieces of roasted meat, and after that, they ate in deep silence, and Megumi took advantage of it to gather herself, and make some deep thinking.

_Better let things cool down_.

It was ironic to imagine that under the circumstances, but the volcanic temper of the man and her witty tongue made a bad combination in that time and place. She sighed, recalling the predicament that brought them temporarily together. After the old sweet man that happened to be Enishi's progenitor had been brought to her, badly beaten by a gang of bandits, the elder and she had made an acquaintance of sorts. That bond had included the tale of his lost family, and how weak he had been to protect them when the war came, a concept that she had tried to change in his mind, but to no avail. She was well aware that the people who lived on those hazardous times had done only what they could, no more, no less. There were things that simply could have not been prevented, even if they kept torturing themselves, thinking otherwise.

She had heard with a tinge of envy about the miraculous reunion with his only surviving child, a boy lost for fifteen years, who came back to him like a man badly scarred emotionally and practically at the verge of madness. From then on, the old man had said, he had struggled to recover the youth from the bottomless pit of desperation, confusion and guilt he had fallen into. And somehow he had succeeded, at least partially, the elderly man said. He was still troubled because his son couldn't find peace and lacked someone to share his burdens with, while helping him to mellow his hardened heart. Megumi still remembered the wistful expression in the man's eyes when he had explained that was the only reason he couldn't leave this world serenely yet.

Somehow, that bittersweet story softened her jaded heart. She could relate to it personally, in a way. Though her own story hadn't ended as well as the old man's seemed, it was heartwarming to learn that father and son had been finally reunited, despite war and many hardships. She had stopped to dream of happy endings nearly four years ago, she thought, sadly. Though she had felt a small measure of jealousy at the lucky pair, she soon took a great pleasure in helping them to reunite again after the old man's close encounter with death. She had even found wishing eagerly meeting the son of such a devoted father.

At one point, Megumi detected what she could call amusing attempts from the old man to extol the virtues of his son in a sort of awkward matchmaking. Maybe he had been carried away by the enthusiasm she put into his healing, giving him the idea that she could also cure his son's emotional ailments, she had thought. But her amusement had turned to horror the day the dreaded Yukishiro Enishi had shown up in her clinic. Convinced that he had come back to hurt Ken-san using her in one of his twisted plots, she faced him, tanto in hand, only to learn that he was the prodigal son (7) coming back to find out the whereabouts of his father.

Ony the old man's pleas and his tears, the memories of what he had told her about his ordeal to bring his son back to sanity, and the tale of the efforts made to overcome what he had been, had prevented her to go to the police. She also pondered about the fatal blow that she would deliver to him if his son was seized by her denounce. She couldn't bring herself to destroy a family that had been so cruelly preyed upon by Fate, even if only for the old man's sake. Back then she could not feel an ounce of compassion for the white haired monster that had hurt her friends. However, recalling when Ken-san had told them about Tomoe's story and looking at the old man, she knew she had to give them a second chance. After all, her own past resembled theirs at some point, and she had been also given a new chance to live, she thought, rubbing absentmindedly the scars of her wrists.

Of course, other things also had counted in her final decision: her memories of how Enishi had saved Kaoru and had spared Wu Heishin's miserable life. Ken-san's belief in the possibility of atonement for everyone, even the lowest kind of scum, had also weighted in the scale. Last but not least, she felt she had to honor Tomoe-san's sacrifice.

After all, if she hadn't died saving Ken-san, he would have never showed up in her own life, saving her in turn from Takeda Kanryuu's clutches. She'd be either dead after being tortured or forced to produce more poison for the masses. And then there were the other things she had endured and would have continued enduring… Instead, Ken-san had saved her of all that, putting her into the path of redemption she was trying to walk. All in all, as she saw it, her present life was the by-product of a chain of events unleashed by Tomoe-san's death. So in a way, she owed her to give her brother, another sinner like her, the same possibility of a second chance she had been offered once. However, she had never given him a complete carte blanche, and had always kept an eye on him.

After a very awkward beginning, they had started to tolerate mutually each other, though their continuous bantering had become legendary all around the town. Rather than expecting any explanation from the man himself, she had set a careful observation upon Enishi, which in the end had allowed her to learn that he had changed.

Her knowledge about his past wasn't detailed, but she had heard enough from his own tongue in those far away days, as well as from Kaoru and Ken-san's to know the kind of man he had been. But, truth be told, the man she had found in her clinic one day, was not the cold-blooded murderer she had once met. Though he never provided personal information about himself, Megumi had learnt through his father, the pains and efforts he made to lead an honest life. Enishi was trying to walk a path his sister would have wanted for him in his own terms.

But it hadn't been all that hinted her of his change. The arrogant and self assured male had turned into someone very somber, surly and isolated, who never smiled. His gaze had lost the maniacal glint that the hunger for revenge had ignited in him, only to gain a dull, blank look. His presence brought discomfort wherever he went because of the endless sadness pouring off of him. Sometimes, he looked like a walking shadow, the empty shell of a man. Somehow, looking at him, she couldn't help to think of Shinomori, only that where one was infuriatingly repressed, this one was explosive if wrongly handed and sometimes, he turned as irritating as a brat.

And so, watching this broken but still struggling man, all her animosity for him had finally vanished, though their mutual uneasiness remained somehow. It was just the rational consequence of Jinchuu. Though the topic remained closed to discussion, it was always there, like a deep gorge keeping them apart.

The sizzling of timber in the chimney brought her back to the present. At this point, the prolonged, stubborn silence from both sides had turned uncomfortable; Megumi decided it was wiser to break the ice asking the logical --and neutral-- questions lingering in her mind.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"  
"Inside a hunter's hut?" he said in a mocking tone, stating the obvious, with apparent intent to annoy her, "besides that, I have no idea. After the accident with your horse we lost our bearings completely."  
"So we are lost…" an ominous feeling rose at the pit of her stomach.

"Somewhat," he confirmed, to add later:"But this place cannot be too isolated. The owner obviously come here frequently, at least in this part of the year. There are plenty of provisions, even honey, and they are fresh." he pointed the jar.

_So he made the syrup-like concoction diluting honey in melted ice… very clever… and accurate._

She'd make sure to ask later.

"My guess is that he uses this shed as a resting place during his incursions, as much as a storage space for his merchandise," he elaborated. "If the poor devil wasn't in town, selling his goods when the storm struck… Oh, well… not my business," he shrugged. "Anyway, if my guess is right, even if the path is hidden by the snow, we'll be able to find enough sings of civilization to help us find our way as soon as the blizzard stops."

With a measure of relief washing over the unease enveloping her mind, she peeked at him. As his voice had confirmed, he was still trembling.

"You did a pretty good job with me…" she commented, now looking on him more attentively, the doctor in her awakened, and making calculations for a diagnosis.  
"It's not the first time I get lost in the snow." He said, without taking his eyes out of the fire, lost in thought for a brief moment. "the second time, I was rescued by some Sherpa guys, near Nepal."

Megumi widened her eyes, surprised. He was being so incredibly subtle, yet there was no way she could miss the feeble hint. She wondered whether he had made it on purpose, not like a simple slip. Enishi was too careful and aseptic concerning his life before and after Jinchuu, keeping purposely all information out of their talks. Anyhow, Megumi doubted he had committed a lapse; she believed he knew she'd take it for what it was, no matter how insignificant or tacit the details were. She wondered whether the circumstances they were trapped in had made him unusually open. She arched a brow and was about to ask when he cut her unvoiced question off, rather harshly.

"Business. You don't want to know, and I don't want to explain. Suffice to say it was a close call that time, and I learnt one or two useful tricks from them."

Business, he had said.

_Of course_, Megumi thought.

What a detached, dehumanized way to refer that bloody, damned trade that took so many lives in probably many places she had never heard of before, like that Nepal he had mentioned. Probably it was in China, or close to it. However, she did not miss the bitter aftertaste in his tone. And though it wasn't first time she noticed that he actually had regrets because of what he had done, this time she had no shadow of doubt he couldn't come to terms with his past, to the point he couldn't bring himself to mention it only superficially.

_Definitely, I know the feeling_.

"Anyway, my point is, Yukishiro-san that you are a complete moron," she decreed, after studying him while she had let him talk.

His surprised face, with his expressive turquoise eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape, was worth all the fear that the wolves and the maddened horse had caused to her as well as the cold she had endured. As she expected, rage soon colored his cheeks, as every time she managed to piss him off, which, in fact had been less than she would have liked.

"What did you say, woman?"  
"That you are a moron," and then she pointedly explained, "the care you put in wrapping me to keep the warmth of my body, as well as the substance you used first to feed me shows you know indeed what you are doing. Any layman would have initially given me a sip of that liquor leaning by your side. Alcohol and severe exposition to cold don't get on too well, contrary to popular belief. Yet, after this display of practical knowledge, here you are, shivering under that poor excuse of a covering, drinking, when you know it does no good in your state, yourself the same care that you provided to me. See? You are a moron."

It was blatant that he still hadn't recovered completely his temperature, and if she didn't implement the right measures soon, his condition would deteriorate quite fast. But he was not a man to hear soft and sensible words. He usually needed a bit of harsher persuasion, and Megumi was ready to give him what he thrived for.

"You are an ungrateful…" he started to spit out, furious, and tried to get up from his corner, but he was obviously cramped. "I have just saved your life, and you are bold enough to throw insults at me… You have some nerve!"  
"It's not like you don't know that I'm a doctor, and my first concern is the well-being of those around me," she said cutting his fit off, "as for now, what I have in front of me is a potential patient behaving like the brat he is."  
"I guess there is no point in bringing forward the issue that women are not supposed to address men like you do, and they should be silent, obedient and respectful."

When she snorted disdainfully at his remark, he gritted his teeth, obviously annoyed, glaring at her. She knew that he had rather conservative ideas about women's places, which was logical considering that his female role model had been his sister, the typical samurai woman in more than one sense, according to all descriptions she had heard.

"Let me remind you, doctor, that you are not in keen condition," he added, in a more calm voice."You got a hard hit in your head and passed out. So it's not your place to go bossing around. Just stay quiet, and rest. I don't need any examination."  
"You are in no position to properly assess the state of your health."  
"Stop it. It's not your damn business."  
"Great, my head is pounding as if there was no tomorrow, I'm lost in the middle of nowhere, with a snow storm raging wildly over my head, and to top it off, I'm stuck in this cabin with you , being your usual nice self, just grumpier and childish than usual…"  
"Thank you very much, sensei, but if I my memory doesn't fail me, you are the cause of our present situation. I have a vivid recollection of how I warned you about the incoming storm, but as always, you never listen, you bossy woman," he grumbled.  
"You could have stayed with your father, at the clinic, and save yourself all the trouble," she countered.  
"As if I could. You have the words 'trouble on legs' carved on your forehead." He tapped his own head to stress his point. "And I was right. You'd be wolf chow if I hadn't come."  
"Why, thank you Yukishiro-san, I didn't know you cared," she said with mocking tone.  
"I don't. But I would have to endure the old man scolding me if I had stayed," he retorted." And to be honest, between you and me, I prefer your witty tongue than his oh-so wise remarks."

Megumi closed her eyes, too weary to carry on with the bantering. She closed her eyes, the rhythmical throbbing in her head making her feel nauseous. After spending a few minutes gathering her forces, she started to wrestle within her cocoon, trying to liberate herself, despite the pain it brought to her skull. She had a duty to perform. He still didn't recover completely his temperature, and if the right measures weren't implemented soon, his condition would deteriorate quite fast.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he almost yelled, stumbling to her side.  
"My job. Since you refuse to move towards my spot, I'll move to yours, and examine you."  
"Shit, woman, what must I do with you? I knew it, I should have tied and gagged you."  
"Don't be ridiculous, and come here."  
"I told you…" he mumbled.  
"I know what you told me. You are supposed to be a clever guy, and you know the consequences of being careless with one's health." She reasoned.

Reluctantly, he went towards her, staggering a bit, and mumbling all the while about her disrespect, but he helped her to loosen her wrappings in a way that allowed her enough movement without having to stand up. He was now shivering visibly, which meant that his condition was worsening quickly.

"I've been in worse situations, and survived," he grumbled, defensively, foreseeing her diagnosis.  
" How long have we been in the cabin?" Megumi asked, back in full professional mode

He was obviously startled at the question. Frowning, he evidently tried to find a suitable answer, and it was apparent to her that his control over his rational thinking was slipping fast from his hands. Another very alarming sign of his true condition.

"Several hours… four to six, at least," he finally said, "but honestly, I can't be sure."

"And haven't you still recovered from the exposure?" She raised her eyebrow in a mixture of concern and scolding "Honestly, some men never cease to amaze me with their never ending childish conduct. Drop the silly macho act and let me see if there are signs of the effects of frostbite. Don't you know that you can lose your toes, or worse?"

She enumerated the consequences he could pay, though probably he already was well aware of them. However, he hadn't been half as careful with himself as he had been with her.

"You won't leave me alone otherwise, will you?" he glared at the doctor, trying to intimidate her, but he already knew after being successful just a very few times, that she would not fall for the trick anymore, so Megumi ignored his gesture and followed with her examination.

"Of course not. It's my duty." her voice contained a clear note of reproach, like the one given to a misbehaving child.

He was indeed in better state than he should, all his own carelessness considering, yet judging for the color of his hands and face, the uppermost layer of skin would probably peel off later (8). His feet were alright, but so red… Like the other affected parts there would probably be skin loss as well. Still, he was lucky, no signs of severe freezing risking his extremities with the dreadful danger of amputation. However, Megumi was now completely aware that something wasn't quite right with him, especially since he was fighting to stay awake during the whole examination.

"You need being warmed up, quickly, and the best and fastest method if getting the heat directly from another body. Help me to remove these covers and lie against me."  
"My, my, sensei, I didn't imagine you were that kind of woman… but even if I am a corrupted criminal, I still consider myself a bit old fashioned about certain things, so I must decline… regretfully, I must admit, since you are a real beauty." He said smugly.

She gritted her teeth, a mixture of grief, rage and shame coursing through her mind and heart. If he wanted to play hard, she would give it back to him hard too.

"Let me put things in perspective for you: you have started to loss control of your movements, you are mumbling, and are getting sleepy. And it's evident that you are losing focus in reality, not being aware of the danger you are in. I bet you know what this means: you'll be dead very soon if we don't do anything about it."  
"You are exaggerating… I…"  
"I have the feeling that you are hell bent in your own self destruction, and believe me, in other circumstances I would not interfere with your goal, and I would rather mind my own business. However, Yukishiro-san, I believe you need a reality check. If you think that my actions are due to infatuation caused by your bright, humble and nice personality, you are sorely mistaken. I guess the world wouldn't miss you or your contributions to its development too much either."

He paled, opened his mouth, and shut it again, his countenance slightly flustered.

"However, this time I refuse to be the one breaking your father's heart telling him that you decided to die of moron-itis," she concluded, leaving no room for further discussion.

Silently, he woke up from his spot, without uttering another word, keeping his face carefully hidden behind the shadows cast by his bangs. Then, he unwrapped her coverings to allow him access, and got rid of the annoying weights he had placed on her chest and armpits. Now, free of the restricting cocoon, she helped him to get inside and restore the insulation around them, using his covering as an additional layer on top them.

It was a very awkward moment for both, but she managed to keep her professionalism during the whole process. He didn't say a word, but avoided to meet her eyes, even when they were forced to be face to face. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing the largest contact possible of her skin against his. He was a tense and solid wall of shivering cold flesh, his teeth clashing violently against each other. Enishi had finally closed his eyes, but had said no more words since her severe scolding. Megumi understood enough about him to know he was somewhat resentful towards her.

_But better resentful than dead._

After a time that seemed like an eternity for her, his shivering started to recede slowly, his body got gradually warmer and he started to relax in her arms. He mumbled something, and when Megumi looked at his face, she realized that at last, sleep has wrapped him in its cottony arms. Relieved by his progress, she snuggled against him, trying to find her own share of rest. And the unrelenting pounding in her head was a good incentive to do it. And since I'm stuck with him in this situation, I might as well make myself as comfortable as possible. Torn between her wariness and the requests of her body, she finally gave in, and drifted into a uneasy sleep.

* * *

Started: March14, 2004 First revision: April 18, 2004 Finished: June 5, 2004 First Posted: June 8, 2004 

**Author's note**: If you are reading this, it's because the fic is already completed. It comprises four chapters. It will be posted one chapter a week, hopefully. I want to dedicate this fic to **_Kamorgana_**, for her patience and bearing my annoying rants. Also for being the first one to bring forth this pairing. I would never have thought of it on my own, but her fic, _**Children of the Revolution**_, really opened my eyes to it, and made me very fond of it. If you haven't read it, I sincerely recommend you do it. Also to _**Michaela**_ (welcome back) and _**Bianca**_. All my love and a big hug to _**MightyMightyMunson**_, for all her help and kind words, her insights and comments, and all her valuable suggestions, and to Mary Ann, for her collaboration, tips and suggestions. If you enjoy this fic, it's also because of these ladies' work. And a mighty hug bear to _**Nigihayami Haruko**_, for her support and kindness.

* * *

**1** I chose to use a Japanese proverb as title for each chapter. This first is a Buddhist one. The above phrase, as might be inferred, is not a popular expression: it is rather an artistic and poetical reference to the aspect of a landscape covered with snow to the horizon-line,--so that beyond the snow-circle there is only the great void of the sky.   
******2** Blizzards do happen in this area. The kind of snow produced in this location (Tsugaru snow) has been described as "gushing out of the ground." It's quite an experience to be in a storm where snow is blown up form the ground by the wind.   
******3** In 1625, under the instructions of Nobuhira, to create a port, the second Lord of Tsugaru, Yashichiro Moriyama undertook the development of the village of Utomura, lovated in the district of Sotogahama.At the time, there was a small hill in the Komemachi neighbornhood. It was covered with a year-round green forest and thus made an excellent landmark for fishing vessels entering the harbor. This is said to be the origin of the name Aomori(literally "blue-green forest") Aomori Prefecture came into existence in 1871. In 1889, Aomori Town was established. With a population of 28,000, the town was incorporated as a city in 1898 and modern-day Aomori City was born. Locked as it is between mountains and sea, Aomori has long, cold, snowy winters. Its summers, by comparison, are relatively short and mild. In fact, there are probably few other cities of comparable size (300,000 inhabitants) in the whole world that experience such a winter snowfall. The average temperature is 9.9?(49.8F) and average humidity 75. While the average annual rainfall is 1,087mm (about 43 inches), the average total annual snowfall measured over the 23-year period 1974 - 1996 was 777cm (about 25 feet). A record depth of 209cm (6.9 feet) of ground snow was recorded in 1945.  
******** **4** Kerosene freezes at -73 Celsius, and oil at -38. Lets assume the temperature was up these marks.  
**** **5** Sort of coat. Michiyuki are three-quarter length coats with square necklines. Garments similar to the michiyuki include the douchuugi, which provides greater protection against inclement weather, the kimono raincoat, which provides complete cover of a kimono, and shawls or stoles, which serve the same purposes they do in Western culture.  
******** **6** Fugu: Personally I think the analogy suits Enishi well, see for yourselves: considered a delicacy in Japan and the Philippines, the blowfish (scientific name Diodon holacanthus), an unattractive fish that boasts the ability to inflate its body and project protective spikes, contains signifigant amounts of tetrodotoxin, a powerful toxin that will shut down your CNS at a deadly speed. The lethal dose of tetradotoxin for a full-grown man would fit on a pinhead. Tetrodotoxin is 1200 times deadlier than cyanide, and one blowfish contains enough poison to kill 30 people. The Tokugawa shogunate completely banned blowfish consumption, but by the mid-1800's it had returned as the government's power over the people waned.  
******** **7** Prodigal son: I know that Megumi surely wasn't acquainted with the biblical story, but as many other common expressions, it's used here as a figure of speech. As I don't know the equivalent Japanese expression, bear it with me, please.  
**** **8** Slight frostnip causes something akin to a sunburn or first degree burn. 


	2. Let what is past flow away downstream

**Disclaimer**: _Rurouni Kenshin_ and its characters belongs to _Watsuki Nobuhiro_, _Shonen Jump_, _Sony_, and other associated companies. This fic is not intended to make profit of any kind.

First of all, I'm not a native speaker. If you find me lacking in the literary elegance or grammatical area, I'm sorry. I'd be glad to hear helping hints, though. Critiques without pointing solutions as well as flames (critiques and flames are two different things, just in case you didn't know it) will serve to fuel my stove. Here, in Argentina, we are in winter and in addition, under a shortage of gas. And therefore, they will be greatly appreciated. grins

**Note:** Don't be disappointed! The lemon is in the next chapter. But an alternate pairing cannot be pulled out of nowhere. It needs development.

Author note and acknowledgements at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sugitaru wa nao oyobazaru ga gotoshi**  
_Let what is past flow away downstream._

When Megumi recovered consciousness, she almost jumped in surprise, feeling the tickle of warm breath against her neck. To Megumi's shock, she found herself lying next to Enishi, their arms and legs entangled; their bodies far too close for her personal comfort. Then, the recollection of the recent events started to flood her mind, and though she felt relieved to some extent, these facts didn't stop the blush spreading through her features.

Since there was no point in remaining in such a predicament and straining her nerves, Megumi did everything in her power to shift to a position that was still close, but that she felt less threatening. All her efforts however, failed piteously. Short of kicking and biting him, she tried everything, including attempts to tickle him, to no avail. In fact, all she got was making his hold on her more stubborn, until she gave up. He was a solid wall of muscles, and unless he loosened the hold on her, she was stuck into the embrace irremediably.

_It will be a most interesting awakening._ Megumi frowned inwardly, recalling that the enigmatic man snoring beside her had been reluctant to lay with her to begin with, and she was sure that he would be utterly mortified when he awoke.

To be honest, it would be awkward for both. Her stomach was twisting itself into an anxious knot just because of the physical proximity. Duty and all, the whole issue made her less than ill-at-ease, and the present situation only increased her nervousness.

_But it's not his fault. And I won't let him die because of…_ Closing her eyes, she shuddered.

The fact that in the aftermath of their ordeal, the dangerous tiger had been turned into just a defenseless kitten was a very strange but comforting thought on its own, allowing her a measure of tranquility that she would utterly lack otherwise.

He shifted in her embrace, snuggling even closer to her, looking unconsciously for the warmth that her body provided, burrowing his face on the crook of her neck. The stubble in his chin scrapped against the skin of her shoulder, making her grimace and move. Somehow, during the lapse, his embrace loosened a bit, so she squirmed until she finally found a more satisfactory position. He protested in his sleep, frowning ferociously as he mumbled words that she could not recognize.

_I'll bet it's Chinese. Yes, that must be it…._ she thought, relaxing a bit, slightly amused at the twist.

The new position allowed her a good view of his sinewy shoulders and a part of his powerful arms, otherwise buried mostly inside their covering. There were scars scattered here and there, but far less than she had seen in Ken-san, Sano and Shinomori. She remembered him uttering what she supposed was bravado at the time during the first match with Ken-san, when they were confident that the red-head would defeat him easily. Ken-san asked him to take off his dark glasses. Enishi had assured his brother in law that he wouldn't be able to touch him. While Ken-san had indeed landed heavy blows on Enishi, she had to acknowledge, to the white haired man's credit, that he had had strong basis for his claim. She doubted that any other swordsman could have really presented a real match to Enishi, and if Ken-san had, it had been just because he had once been the feared hitokiri of the legends. However, to be entirely honest, Ken-san was sill paying for the exertion caused by his brother in law's attempt of revenge.

Her hand wandered, almost on her own volition, towards his most exposed shoulder. There, long and wider than the rest, was the clearly identifiable mark that the sakabatou had carved all those years ago on his skin. The pattern was unmistakable; she had seen it before in Sano and especially the wide gash it had left across Shinomori's chest during Kyoto events.

However, she had no doubt that that the most severe damage had been wrought upon Enishi's spirit. While after six years of being made, it should be already fading away, Enishi's still carried the angry red mark of recently regenerated tissue.

_It's not surprising…I should have expected it._

After all, it was widely known among physicians that sword scars such as this carried strong emotions behind them. As long as those feelings remained, the scar would never fade.

_In a way, it resembles so much the one in Ken-san's cheek…_

While in Ken-san's case, his old wound was associated with vivid feelings of guilt and loss, in Enishi's it was a perpetual memory tattooed on his flesh of his failure in the goal that had guided him most of his life.

"Woman, you are the most annoying bed companion I ever had."

The irritated groan and his cranky voice startled her, tearing her brutally from her musings, and at the same time, announcing the end of the world for Megumi. Or at least, she would have wished it truly was the end of the world, and that earth would swallow her up and eat her completely to hid her utter mortification.

O

The doctor jumped literally in his arms, and though his face was still buried on her neck, he felt clearly the wave of heat emanating from her face. He released her from his embrace immediately, rolling on his side, turning his back to her, to make things easier for both.

He would have been more delicate, considering her obvious discomfort at the whole experience of their physical closeness, if her hands hadn't touched him just _there_, on that particular spot on his shoulder. But he was as jumpy as she was, hence his less than diplomatic approach. He seriously didn't want to be reminded on how or why he acquired that particular scar. Both knew, and that was enough. Now if he just could find a way to make the situation less tense…

"So, when did you decide to wake up?"- She asked indignantly, trying to cover her obvious uneasiness.

"Hell if I know… All I am aware of is that I was comfortably resting when you awakened me with all your movements and tickling." he grumbled.

"I wasn't tickling you!"

"Well, it felt and looked a lot like tickling to me…" he smirked, congratulating himself at the twist he had just given to the whole exchange.

"Ha! You wouldn't recognize a tickle even if it was painted in woodblock and rubbed on your nose." She was fuming, her finger punctuated her words as she poked him in his shoulder blade "I tried to tickle you for a good ten minutes to force you to let me go and…"

He turned just in time to see her clamping a hand over her own mouth. They looked each other for what it seemed forever, and finally started to laugh, bemused at the ridiculous situation.

"You should have seen your face…" he finally said, chuckling.

"You should have seen yours… Your eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets."

There was a silence until both started to laugh again. He knew he would have material to tease her with when she decided to turn herself into a plague.

But, it seemed she also had something to counter. It was always like this with her; he never had managed to be fully in control of the situation when she was around.

Suddenly, the smoke stained ceiling began to look very attractive to both of them, and so, they simply looked up at it, laying in silence. However, he had to admit that they were a lot more at ease with each other since they had entered that forsaken place.

"How do you feel?" she finally asked, trying to regain some of her dignity.

"Honestly? Sore in my face, hands and feet, but it had to be expected. Otherwise, I'm pretty well, all considering. Hungry, if I may add." He shrugged, "How is that head of yours doing?"

"Still sore, but at least is not pounding anymore." She answered, and turned to look at him "but it had to be expected also."

"Oh, well, time to get…" she put her hand on his chest making him to lie again, as soon as he tried to wake up.

"Where do you think you are going?"

_Oh, crap…_

"You better think twice before leaving the coverings, mister. Your body still needs rest and warmth, not to mention food to recover your strength. Just lie there, and don't give me any troubles, while I find something to make a decent meal."

She had that stubborn expression she used with her patients, which meant that she truly thought of him in these terms. He was doomed to a fight he knew he wouldn't win; he had seen her too many times performing her job to know better than trying to leave his place. He would do it if necessary, oh yes, but not after a long discussion, and granted, he was still tired. And it wasn't worth the effort to fight over who would be cooking in such a damn cold weather.

The idea of something more nutritive than the few half burnt chunks of meat he had served before had a nice ring to it. And he knew she was an excellent cook, the thought bringing images that made his mouth water… Besides, he wouldn't argue against her performing a woman's chore, he thought, repressing a smirk.

She woke up finally, wrapping herself in his discarded bear fur. He noticed her nervous, hesitant glances towards his spot, so he turned his back to her, faking a sudden attack of sleepiness, allowing her to protect her sense of modesty. She might not be of samurai background, but was certainly educated like the higher classes, and was undoubtedly very uncomfortable rolling naked around an equally naked strange man1.

Enishi sensed her moving towards the row of drying clothes, shifting them to allow them to be dried faster. He also heard the sound of the heavy fur covering her falling to the floor, and when he turned briefly; he noticed that she was tying the belt over her naga-juban2, which she had evidently found dried enough to be used.

She asked quietly where he had found the utensils and items of food, and after answering her, she got right to work, while a deep silence fell over them.

"Yukishiro-san…" her voice pulled him from the hazy embrace of sleep that was now engulfing him truthfully.

O

"Mmmm?"

Megumi almost regretted breaking the silence between them; now he wasn't faking, and was about to have a bit of rest finally. Unfortunately, the silence had gotten on her nerves, and she needed to get a measure of normalcy over a situation that made her uneasiness to grow stronger with each passing minute.

"About what I said before… I really appreciate that you had decided to come with me."

"I told you, my father would have cried to high heavens and beyond if I hadn't." he snorted.

"Is that so? There is nothing shameful in caring about others. It doesn't make you less tough or manly…"

"You are flattering yourself." His infuriating smirk was in place, as she expected, taunting her.

"All I know is you are acting like a child caught red handed. As much as you try to deny it, you are not the same cold hearted jerk that hurt my friends."

"Careful, woman…" he hissed.

"You are still a piece of work, but you are changing… Now, if you only were less of an idiot…"

She just smiled, knowingly, which prompted a good scowl from him and some murmurs she didn't understand.

"Anyway, Yukishiro-san, I didn't mean to be thankful to you for being my escort. Take that as an extra bonus, because whatever where the concerns that guided your steps, they didn't bind you to help me in my work, and yet, you did it. And you cannot use the excuse of your father in this one."

"Whatever you say, doctor." he answered, dryly.

He shrugged and squirmed under the furs, burying himself deeper inside.

"Awesome piece of art you have on your back…" she commented. "Though why some kind of men chooses to undergo hours of pain on their bodies to hide it with clothes later eludes me."

He turned around, startled, looking at her inquisitively. When he was about to rebuke she stopped him, waving her hand dismissively.

"I know. It's a sort of rite of passage, a display of strength and endurance and…"

"Wrong."

"Oh?" She looked at him quizzically, arching a brow.

"You assume the use of tattoos is like among yakuza, right?"

Megumi nodded. That had been her first guess since she had seen the vivid depiction of a tiger tattooed in all its vibrant detail on his back, when he was turned. Yakuza underwent long sessions under the painful needle of what she would call artisans, making their bodies living pieces of art for the sake of showing off their endurance.

Granted, other social groups also distinguished themselves through this peculiarity, but the public frown upon it cast by the "enlightenment" pretended by the Meiji regime, had made the association of this "art" with yakuza more patent.

"Triads are not like yakuza. And there is nothing of the macho bravado in the tattooing. It's a simple method among us that allows recognizing corpses easier, especially if you are not transformed into shark bait, dissolved in any caustic, buried in the founding of some building..."

"I get the idea, thank you." She closed her eyes, shuddering.

He shrugged, easing himself more comfortably in his place.

"And the smaller one?" His confused gaze made her explain further "The one in your chest"

"Ah. That one." He said. Then he was silent for several minutes "It's also meant like identification, but in this case, it exposes yourself as a Triad member as well as your rank in the syndicate3."

"But… could it not put you in serious troubles, in any authority find these? You are not a criminal anymore"

"One of your friends, the damn cop with the freaky eyes, would not agree with you and your definitions about my legal status." He pointed.

"He was never a friend of mine, and I have no reasons to feel particularly inclined to socialize with him." She commented wryly.

"Oh, yes… So I've heard… he hurt your dear Ken-san…" he said in a mocking tone.

Her glare only made him chuckle lightly, surely amused at how easily she had taken his bait.

"Now, back to the point: if you mean that I gave up performing illicit activities of any kind, yes, that's correct." Enishi made a pause after quoting what she already knew through his father's accounts "Anyway, the police assumed that I hadn't survived my escape from the ship after three full years without receiving any reports about me."

Megumi gasped, surprised. The last she had heard was that Saitou had stopped to think of him as worth of being hunt, leaving the affair to the local police, who after a brief display of "concern", had blatantly stopped to look for him. Now, she was learning why…

"Therefore," he continued "I was finally declared officially deceased. More accurately, "lost at sea", according to the records. However, if someone ever informs the authorities that I'm still alive, things could get pretty messy for me. As I never received a waiver, or pardon of any kind for my actions, nor I have submitted myself for trial and as I'm in, let us call it, living state, I'm technically still a fugitive at large. Thus, we could say it's still debatable whether I remain a criminal or not, according to the letter of the law."

He made a pause, and then added:

"In any case, once you are in the Hung society, the Triads, you are in for the rest of your life, for better or worse. Just some people say about marriage." He joked, dismissing the issue.

"I see… Could they force you to go back to… business?"

"No." His answer was curt, and didn't allow further questioning, at least not right now "But even if they could, I wouldn't. Anyway, I don't see why this should concern you."

"Because it would be a pity if you got involved again. According for what I've heard from your father, as well as for what I saw myself, you have changed." her eyes were fixed on the fire; she didn't want to face his inquisitive stare. "Honestly, I think that your heart was very sick once, but not completely rotten, and now it's finally healing. You owe a big debt to your father, whether you know it or not. He helped you to save your soul."

"Look, I don't want a lecture about morals… And you don't know anything about me that allows you be a judge of my actions, past, present, or future…"

"I saw your eyes yesterday, during the delivery, Enishi," It was the first time she called him by his given name, trying to convey with it the real meaning of her words. "as well as I felt you glowing with satisfaction after everything was finished. You can say whatever you want, but that is enough proof for me that you are not the same man I once met."

Silence settled between them again. She had made him uncomfortable, giving him at the same time, a good deal to think about.

Megumi knew that he was completely aware of what she meant. He had surely been since she had thanked him earlier.

It had started the previous day, when she received a call for help from one of her patients, a pregnant young woman whose labor apparently had started almost a month earlier than expected, which foreshadowed trouble. Thus, she had paid no heed to the combined the difficult conditions of the weather, terrain or the trip. She had a duty to fulfill and that was all that mattered.

Consequently, in spite of the combined attempts of Hiroshi-san, Ichimura-san and Enishi to make her stay at the clinic, she had steeled her determination, and answered the request. Therefore, he had ended grumpily tagging along with her.

When they reached their destination, they found the young woman, called Midoriko, accompanied only by her very younger sister and her old mother in law. Megumi was used to attend deliveries on her own all the time, but for the look of things as soon as she had seen the girl, she knew it would be long, painful and complicated, and she had cursed under breath, because of the lack of the security and extra help that her clinic offered for such emergencies.

Finally, she had been forced to perform a very delicate and painful maneuver to accommodate the baby and only his help during the process had allowed it. His assistance marked the difference between life and death for both mother and child. His coolness facing a distressing situation that would have rendered many people useless had been admirable, and that alone had made all his sarcastic comments during the trip worth the trouble.

The men of the house, gone for provisions several days before, had arrived just after the baby had born, while she was finishing attending the infant's mother. After making sure she wouldn't bleed anymore and had explained the instructions for her care, Enishi had tried to pull her back to the city, before the storm started to rage above their heads.

However, the new father and grandfather had decided that they would have none of it until they shared a couple of cups of sake with them, and despite Enishi's protests involving words like 'storm' 'danger' and 'suicidal tendencies', they had finally stayed in he house more than was wise. Still, it had been another moment worth of being remembered, because despite his initial grumpiness, he had finished blending somewhat reluctantly into the general happiness. Megumi could have sworn through his attitude it had been the first time in a long time he felt welcomed, and not loathed, rejected or feared.

_And for once, he was not alone…_

She knew how he had felt; it was the only little pleasure she allowed herself in her path to redemption, and it had made them closer than she had ever thought possible.

"It does feel different, doesn't it? I mean, to help to preserve life rather than take it." she hadn't realized she had voiced her thoughts until his burning gaze locked with hers.

"Yes, it does." he said, his voice tight, his posture stiffening.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disrespect you…"

He merely shrugged, faking to be unconcerned, but Megumi could see through his mask. The months they had spent as acquaintances had allowed her to read many of the subtle signs that revealed his true mood.

As silence befell once again among them, she pondered on the events of the day, and what they had revealed about his companion.

While they were at Midoriko's house, he had clearly separated himself from the rest of the house inhabitants, the feeling of fitting obviously alien to him. The experience had lain bare how lonely he was. Enishi had no-one besides his father, and she was certain that unless he changed drastically, he would not find anyone else willing to be close to him, being the difficult man he was. Even worse, as far as she knew, he had lost his goals and though he had a lot to atone for, he lacked the right motivation to do so.

Megumi realized now, not without a little dismay and discomfort, that in more than one way they were very similar. She wasn't an easy person, just like him. Usually people simply stopped at her prickly first layer of wit and forwardness, which in most cases was exactly what she wanted. After her experiences, she preferred to keep a safe distance with most people, and her ways had always offered a good cover and a shield, except in a very few cases.

Sagara Sanosuke had gotten disturbingly close to break her carefully erected defenses. He had a heart as big as his mouth… and his stomach. And despite his lack of manners, he had a natural yet gruff kindness and protectiveness towards women. But she always knew that he was a free spirit, and he had a destiny to forge. Besides, after her ordeal with Takeda, his aggressive masculinity had always unnerved her.

Ken-san had been the other man that had gotten a well-deserved place near her heart. But it had been different. He had understood her, seen beyond the 'opium woman', tending his gentle hand to her, and since then, she had known that there would be nothing she wouldn't do for her dear Ken-san. Even give him up to another woman, to grant him happiness.

A crucial difference set her apart from Enishi. He was obviously trying hard to straighten the course of his life, but it was also apparent that he lacked motivation and goals. On the other hand, while she also was following the same course, she had the right incentives to go forward.

Ken-san had shown her a narrow and hard road to pursue, one that she now was walking with determination. This path had made her tough and resolute again, after going through a personal Hell that had stripped her of hopes and dreams. It also had provided her with the necessary strength to cast aside the new loneliness that had befallen upon her following her departure from Tokyo to face, like all of them, a change of life. The purpose Ken-san had given to her had also been the balm that had healed the bitterness of finding a family that didn't want to be associated with someone as filthy as a former criminal involved in opium making was.4

Her eyes locked again on the fur-wrapped form of her companion. He still had an imposing aura around him, one surely acquired to allow him to lead over dangerous men who only respected power and strength, but that conceitedness that was wrapped around him before, like a second skin, had diluted to almost non-existence, visible only when he felt threatened or questioned. Megumi wondered how much of that aura was the real Enishi and how much a mechanism of self defense.

An unexpected wave of sympathy for the man enveloped her.

Yes, they were uncannily similar, as much as the discovery bothered her. Loneliness and lack of purpose were bad companions for people like them.

Suddenly, she discovered her fingers caressing on their own accord the scars of her wrists, her eyes locked intently on his white hair, his own scar. And she wondered…

O

Through half lidded eyes, he noticed her fingers touching mechanically her own wrists, where he knew her scars reminded her of anguish and failure.

_And boy, I do know a good deal about it…_

Something stirred inside of him. Something that he had started to realize for some time, yet refused to acknowledge: she was fighting her own demons. And he could connect to her somewhat in that. It was disturbing. And at the same time, it gave him a strange surge of empathy towards her.

"You don't have to worry anymore. He is already dead."

"W-what?" she looked puzzled.

"Takeda Kanryuu. He is dead."

For a moment Enishi wondered if she wouldn't faint, so pale and trembling she had become. Concerned, he woke up and went towards her, and scooping her in his arms carried her back to the makeshift bed.

"I told you woman, I was the one in better condition. The hit in your head was pretty bad. Now, lie down, and tell me what I must do with this food, unless you want to eat something resembling Kamiya's cooking."

O

It took her a few moments to register it, and she wondered how she had managed to stand still before he caught her in his arms and deposited her back among the furs.

The wrenching feeling at her stomach told her that he knew. Oh, yes, of course, he knew. How could she have thought otherwise? The extensive, minutely detailed knowledge he had shown about Ken-san, his friends and acquaintances during Jinchuu was proof enough.

Still, there was one thing she needed to know.

"How long has it been since you knew?" her whisper carried an undisguised note of shame, anguish and sadness. Megumi braced herself for the cruel revelations that would come.

He didn't turn to look at her while he draped the bear fur morosely around his frame. A mixture of wariness and curiosity arose in her while the silence grew a rocky cliff between them. Instead of receiving the coup de grace through his expected derisive remarks, Megumi found herself facing a man sunk deeply in a pensive but darker mood.

"Long before I set foot in Japan again."

"Then why didn't you throw it at my face when I insulted you about the origin of your money?"

"I think you'll agree with me that I'm not the most apt judge when it comes to human faults." There was a wary, tired smirk in his lips. Then, he simply turned his gaze and stirred the pot hanging on the hook over the fire.

"You've never stricken me as the understanding or forgiving type of guy, if you know what I mean." She felt an all-consuming shame beginning to envelope her like a cumbersome shroud.

"And what purpose would have served to throw your past in your face? I have no particular grudge against you, except your friendship with my brother in law, but instead I end up owing you big time." He made a pause, and said in small voice: "Besides, as I'm tired myself of being reminded what I was, I guess that it is alright to cut you some slack."

After these words, Enishi fixed his eyes in the fire, and said nothing else, and Megumi found herself completely at loss.

Was he _that_ changed?

He surely was far from the arrogant man who had raised into judge, jury and executioner during Jinchuu, a man consumed by such hatred, that his own body had underwent dramatic transformations because of it.

However, somewhere amid those six past years, he had faced his acts, and tried to choose another path, as she had seen with her own eyes. A wave of shame deeper than the one she felt after his revelations about Takeda took over her when she recalled her own behavior towards him and his past.

_I'm a hypocrite_

She had dared to judge him, she, a murderer herself. Who knew how many had fallen victim to her Spider's Web opium during the long three years she was prisoner to Takeda? And how many more during the years she served her older employer, the traitorous doctor who had betrayed her trust? She would never know, never, ever. But her hands were as bloody as Enishi's, and she had _dared_ to put him to trial.

Megumi reminded the particular incident were she had lashed out all her prejudices against him pretty well. It had been almost at the beginning of their acquaintance, being as she was still very resented towards him for what he had done to Ken-san and the others.

She had refused to accept the money he had offered to cover the costs of his father's lodging, the medicines she had used on him, and her work. Megumi had been polite, but curt, expecting that the man gathered the hint.

However, as he insisted more and more tenaciously, until one day she finally exploded and poured on him all the resentment and anger she had accumulated against him during the days of Jinchuu.

Megumi had tossed the money to his face, giving him particularly cruel a piece of her mind concerning the profits made through other people's blood. She hadn't held back anything.

Enishi had said nothing then, taking it back, and leaving mounted in a cloud of pure rage, and the following she knew was that he had left the town with the excuse of business.

Megumi knew perfectly well that if he had been able to take his father back with him, he would have done it then. Hiroshi had made perfectly clear that Enishi had even planned to bring a Western doctor from Nagasaki with him, to put him under the foreigner's care. Only through several letters stating firmly and clearly that he would not allow another doctor but Megumi to attend him could the old man convince his son to let him stay under her care.

However, it took him two full months to come back, his feathers still ruffled by their previous exchange, so to speak. And, by that time, she was the one was ashamed and had tried to apologize. His father had cleared the origin of his funds, since he had raised the same objections, rejecting any link to money won by illicit means.

She had believed he would never forgive her insult, being the man he was, but then she saw in him something that was astonishing. As his father pushed him to forgive her beyond the forms, she discovered that Enishi could never deny anything to someone he cared for.

Though she was extremely surprised at first, later she realized that it made perfect sense, considering how he had treated to please, though mistakenly, his sister's spirit.

The experience had been a painful reminder of her life, and the prejudices she had encountered on her own path, and since the incident, she had felt guilty about it.

She had learnt then through the old man's words that Enishi had made his way back to a relative comfortable lifestyle starting from zero. Using pure physical strength in the beginning, and his abilities as a trueborn entrepreneur later, he had saved enough to start a modest trade on his own. Subsequent clever and accurate investments had made him grow as a merchant, and now he made his living strictly through these developments. And all was absolutely legal from the beginning.

Enishi, like her and Ken-san, had tried to start life anew, and what had she done? The same thing she had hated to witness when people threw his past at Ken-san's face.

"I'm sorry" she said, feeling sincerely regretful.

"For what?"

"Because I judged you unfairly."

"Ah… that…" the corners of his lips uplift in a slight smile "I told you then as I tell you now: there is no need for apologies. It was your right to distrust me. After all, you had basis to."

He shrugged and made a brief silence, then turned to her and said: "Anyway, even then, having such suspicions about me, you still attended my father. For that I'll be forever grateful."

"No need to thank me for following my duties. I have never turned down a sick or wounded person, and I'll never do it. I would have assisted even you during the worse of Jinchuu."

"I know that, I saw how you helped the rest of the Comrades wounded at the Kamiya dojo. What I mean is that you didn't turn me in to the police, even with all the righteous hatred you feel towards me for what I did. And you didn't just because you knew that it would have killed the old man. I'm grateful for this."

" I don't hate you. I was just… angry with you." She turned her eyes to the floor, unable to look him in the eye "But this doesn't justify my behavior towards you. I had no right to say those things to you."

"You had every right to say what you said about these events of my past, because it was true. Part of my troubles came because I hadn't been able to accept the truth, so I had to learn to do it. I'm still learning, in fact."

Megumi bit her lips, the feeling of guilt growing inside more and more unbearable with each one of his words.

"Look, I don't expect you to be my friend, or even a simple acquaintance. Besides, as soon as everything is done, my undesirable presence will be removed from your life permanently."

"I've been a hypocrite to you. I'm not any better than you are. I also murdered people. In a way I was worse, since I made my poison in the shadows. At least you faced those who you killed"

"It wasn't always like this … that's part of the deal of being a weapon's smuggler…" He shrugged, his smirk half hidden in the shadows cast by his bangs.

A soft, unexpected chuckle escaping from his throat startled her. It was inconsistent with the seriousness of their present chat. He shook his head, and as if answering her silent questions, he explained what was going on in his mind.

"My, my… aren't we the two perfect examples of Japanese politeness, profusely apologizing to each other? I guess my father's crazy habits started to crawl under my skin…" his tone was bitter, and sarcastic, almost as if he disbelieved how much had he changed.

_Perhaps he feels that apologizing it's a weakness… Of course… that's why he never does it… he is used to avoid showing weaknesses or flaws…_

"Enishi…" she started to say.

"Anyway" he cut her off "you're forgetting something very important, my dear doctor. I chose to be what I was. But those slashes on your wrists and the burnings tell a very different tale."

He turned now looking her squarely in her face, his eyes burning with emotions she could not understand.

"You see, we are nothing alike. I was a predator, you were prey."

She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to gather the meaning of his last words, and then it happened, just like a wall of bricks falling on her back. Realization, shame, pain, all these feelings hit her at the same time. He had _seen_, he _knew_. Of course, he had divested her. And knowing her connection with Kanryuu… it had taken him just a small deduction to have the whole picture. She was paralyzed at first, her air taken out of her lungs by the strong impression, then with a soft cry, she crumpled in boneless pile of shivering flesh, hiding herself inside the covers.

O

_Damn it_ he cursed mentally.

He hated when women got all emotional. He felt always awkward and inadequate in this kind of situations. Not that he was in many of these; he hadn't been prone to allow his concubines in Shanghai any display of moronic behavior. However, he had reasons to feel very uncomfortable each time it happened. It was… disturbing… it brought up childhood memories that he preferred to keep carefully buried.

Now, he was frozen in place, still deeply disturbed for the similarities he had found between the two of them, and on top of it all, not knowing what the right thing to do was. The whole affair made him feel very edgy.

Should he go to her and comfort her? He guessed that was what was expected from him, though he doubted she'd anticipate such a deed from him.

He was getting more and more nervous with each passing minute, so he finally got up of his place and sat down by her side.

"Sensei… I'm sure you did what you needed to… "

That was a lame way to put it, and both knew it. Of course, they did whatever was necessary to stay alive. It wasn't this issue what was put into question here, but if their lives were worth the price they paid.

"Do you think about it often? The people you… you…"

"Before Jinchuu, barely." He said curtly "After reading my sister's diary, I do, every single day."

He didn't stop to consider his actions for a second after he had killed the Japanese family in Shanghai. He had understood at that point that he had to cut all moral restrains and to throw all the values he had been taught behind his back to achieve his goal. And the murder in cold blood of that family had been the last bridge he had crossed and burnt down in the process. Oh, he had crossed many other bridges and moral crossroads after leaving his house in Edo, that was certain, but that one had been the definitive turning point. After that, there hadn't been anything to return to, just a goal to fulfill, no matter the cost, for him, his soul or anyone unlucky or foolish enough to cross his path. Because he had failed to protect Tomoe, and thus he had to appease her troubled soul avenging her. Or so he had thought… Discovering the truth had been shattering.

She had obviously considered other options to her own predicament, the scars a mute testimony of her inner battle and choices.

"But you are different from me, Megumi-san. As I told you, I chose the path I took." He realized, with little surprise that his voice sounded far more bitter than he had intended.

"Sometimes I wonder if I haven't been a coward all the while. I had to heal and protect, to bring relief. That was the only way to honor my family. Instead, I collaborated in mass murder."

Enishi remained by her side, giving her a side-glance, as to avoid making her more nervous. He saw her pause, choosing to let her talk; it seemed the right thing to do, since she looked calmer letting the words flow out of her mouth.

"I tried to perform the one deed expected from me, to wash away my dishonor, and allow my ancestors to rest in peace. But I failed, time and again. While some have accused me of not trying hard enough, I now know that those attempts failed for a reason. They failed because there was something else expected from me."

The sight of the bitter smile in her face shook him inside. Suddenly it felt like looking himself in the mirror, and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Last time I tried, two dear friends gave me the most unexpected and perhaps underserved gifts, friendship, forgiveness and hope." She made a pause, her eyes shining with unshed tears that he knew she would not let drop. "And one of them received a wound that he will keep till the day he dies as a reward. Thus, every time I feel ashamed and want to give up, I remember that moment, and why I must go on. However, this doesn't lessen the guilt and the memories."

Her last words were said in such sad voice… it was the same tone that _she_ had used.

"At least you have something to hold on to." He winced at his own words. How could have he admitted such a thing in front of her?

"You have your father" she said, her eyes downcast.

"And for how long, doctor? My father is dying, you know it, he knows it, I know it. Maybe it won't take weeks but months, but our time together is coming to an end. At least you have your calling and duty to hold on to, even with the pain and your burden. I have nothing left."

After six years of emptiness, he was weary, too jaded to care for an elusive truth he knew he didn't deserve, and with the prospect of his father's demise, there was nothing ahead to fight for anymore.

"I should have realized that you'd know, you have been on the vicinity of death for too long to miss the signals." she said quietly.

"Indeed." he sneered

His thoughts drifted to the old man fading slowly, but inexorably, away in the clinic. Years of deprivation, cold and starvation had taken a heavy toll on Enishi's father. That had prevented the quick healing of his bones, and now brought the recurring fevers and constant coughing.

"I should have told you before. But I was hoping… I had gotten a new recipe from an old teacher of my father, and I was expecting some progress before the spring… It was a long shot, but I couldn't help but to try before talking to you."

"I know. When I saw that red root you added into his medicine… They use it in China when there is nothing else to use." She looked very surprised, and he explained "The doctor of my first boss in the Triads used it… I was in charge to control the food and beverages brought to him. To avoid poisoning, you know."

She nodded, shame on her features again, but he knew it was a new kind of shame, the one she would feel as a healer failing in her task. As a doctor, she knew that his father would be soon fall prey to a more serious illness, and then the old man's defenses would totally collapse, undermined by age and a hard life. That she hadn't told him yet, trying to put a fight until the bitter end to save the old man, made him wonder if she wasn't trying to avoid marring the last happy moments he could share with his father.

"Thank you, for your efforts, Megumi-sensei. Even when it's a fight he won't win, I really appreciate your craft and your hard work."

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the pile of furs behind them, trying to find a more comfortable position. Then he added quietly, fighting the voice of common sense yelling the wrongness of his decision:

"Haven't you ever felt that every single thing that keeps you pushing forward runs like sand between your fingers, until you simply don't care to push anymore? " he opened his eyes, answering himself before she could utter a word "No, I suppose you don't. After all, as you said just a moment ago, you have your friends and your duty."

He also caught for a briefest of instants, the glimpse of a devastating sorrow in her gaze. It was the same kind of searing sorrow that he had once seen in Tomoe's.

"Duty or goals or being an outsider of other people's happiness don't fill the emptiness or calm the loneliness. Surely after being so focused during your Jinchuu, I'll bet you know what I mean."

She wasn't being mean, that was a given, the implication of her own her loneliness and emptiness too clear for that. She was simply stating facts. But facts weren't always easy to swallow.

He moved from her side, pretending to attend the cooking, too uncomfortable to follow that trend of conversation.

Surprisingly, she got up, and followed him. Mirroring his earlier behavior, she sat down by his side, near the fire, smiled wistfully at him, and gently took the spoon out of his hands.

"Let me help with this. I feel better now." She said quietly.

When he tried to rise from his place to find a spot in one of the corners, he found her hand holding his wrist firmly.

"Stay. Doctor's orders." And when he looked quizzically at her she simply said: "It's nicer near the fire. And when you share, things always look better, don't you think?"

He opened his eyes widely, and accepted her offer.

"Indeed." He whispered.

_Let's share solitude tonight, doctor. For tomorrow will bring back loneliness to haunt us all over again._

* * *

_**Started**:_16-04-2004 

**_First revision_**: 18-05-2004 Second revision: 17-05-2004

_**Finished**_: 13-05-2004

_**First Posted**_:17-06-2004

**Author's note**:

Thanks to **_Kamorgana_**, for her patience and bearing my annoying rants. Also for being the first one to bring forth this pairing, help with suggestions ideas, and correcting those things that needed to be corrected. I want to remind you once again about her fic, **Children of the Revolution**. If you haven't read it, I sincerely recommend you do it.

Also all my love and a big hug to **MightyMightyMunson**, for all her help and kind words, her insights and comments, and all her valuable suggestions, and to **Mary Ann**, for her collaboration.

If you enjoy this fic, it's also because of these ladies' work.

And a mighty hug bear to Michaela and **Nigihayami Haruko**, for her support and kindness.

Answers to the kind reviewers can be found here (courtesy of the new rules of FanFiction net): www . livejournal . com(slash)users(slash)tiger(low dash)consort. (remove the blank spaces and (slash)and (low dash) by the corresponding marks. I'm sorry for the extra work, but as I have been alerted that the URL didn't work, I investigated until I found out why. Our local censors at are absolutely bent on control even the slight access to outside sites and eliminate the slashes and dashes, and eat completely anything remotely resembling a URL. I guess they are afraid of our feeble minds, and that we could not handle choosing going somewhere else to (gasp) read a lemon, for example... or simply to do anything else they could frown upon. Frankly, so much for "Unleash your imagination". In case this doesn't work, got to , and search the username tiger(low dash)consort. Thanks.) If you have questions, you can ask in the reviews, I'll answer in the LJ. Thanks.

All corrections or grammar comments, etc, can be addressed to my mail box and will be greatly appreciated.

Concering Megumi and the span of time she prepared the Spider's Web, it's three years.  
(courtesy Maigo-chan's translations):  
**Megum**i: Five years ago, I had no eyes to judge people. That doctor was secretly involved with Kanryuu. Kanryuu would lay in a cheap stock of opium ingredients, and the doctor would refine them and sell it back to him. They were good at it. Until the doctor came up with this. (she holds up a paper packet.) It's known as "the Spider's Web." To the casual eye it looks like ordinary opium, but it's completely new. It's made with half the usual ingredients, but has twice the addictive power. Which means they could earn four times as much with it. If it hit the streets in Tokyo, it could addict the city in just five years. Planning huge business, Kanryuu tried to find out the method of refining it, but the doctor wanted all the profits for himself and refused to tell him. They quarreled and the doctor was accidentally killed. **As his assistant, I was the only one who knew the recipe.** **So I was forced to produce it. I had made it before, believing it was medicine to save peoples' lives**. When I learned otherwise, I thought of death. But death was denied to me.

(she drops the packet, revealing scars across her wrists.)

**Megumi:** Living . . . even though I was separated from my family, I thought that if I was involved in medicine, somehow, somewhere, I could find them. So I thought . . . **as for three years** I made the medicine which drove men to kill themselves . . .

**Kenshin:** But, if Kanryuu forced you to do this, that means there's no one else that knows the refining method. You kept down production of this "Spider's Web" to the minimum, taking only the minimum number of victims. Far from abandoning these crimes, you bore them all yourself. (he smiles) **Then, if your suffering continued for three years**, it's about time you were forgiven and set free.

Next chapter: Lemon. Of course, a clean version will be posted here. The real lemon will posted in Media Miner and Adultfanfiction as well as in the RK Bad Boys Citrus Paradise Mailing List. (see bio/profile for details) Visit my LJ for answers to reviews. (see bio/profile for details)

* * *

1 Communal bath in bath houses (sento) were common prior to Meiji Era, and working classes were used to work in almost complete nakedness, both women and men up to that time, a custom that scandalized the foreigners. Therefore, to give the looks of an 'enlightened and civilized society' edicts banning communal bathing (circumvented in funny ways that followed the letter of the law breaking it spirit most of the times, at least for a while) as well as public displays of nakedness and public urination were strictly applied in bigger cities, though in the country customs stood more lax until the end of WWII. So, open nakedness wasn't a big deal in Japan up to the Bakumatsu and the Meiji Era, at least among the commoners, and certainly the sight wouldn't have caused the fainting of any lady of higher classes, unlike among Western Victorian women. (Remember Kaoru and Misao attitude towards Kamatari display, and also, when Kaoru after the Aoiya fight was standing almost in rags and her breast bindings, without so much of batting an eyelash). Samurai, on the other hand, applied strictly codes based on Confucian morals, partly to distinguish themselves from the inferior populace, and they took a great deal of care concerning their appearances and dignity. Rich merchants copied samurai moral codes. However, as it's hinted through the fic, her uneasiness is product of the years of abuse under Takeda Kanryuu since as a professional, she would be used to see naked men and women in a daily basis, and her attitude therefore would not make sense otherwise. For the record: Japanese women didn't use undergarments well up to the first decades of XX century. A more extensive info here: http: www 3. la .psu .edu / textbooks / MJ /ch4.htm (Just remember to delete the extra spaces) 

2 Underkimono.

3 This idea is not entirely factual. I took it from a comment about a series of movies with Triad-based stories (Young and Dangerous) were it's mentioned that the characters chose the tattoos for identificatory purposes as described above. Also, I've read that the members o Triads carried tattoo as identification as members, but I'm not sure about these displaying the ranks.

4 This is the reason why she is not working in Aizu, but in Aomori. This will be developed in the next fic.


	3. The body is tortured only by the demon o

**Disclaimer:** **_Rurouni Kenshin_** and its characters belongs to **Watsuki Nobuhiro**, **Shonen Jump**, **Sony**, and other associated companies. This fic is not intended to make profit of any kind.  
First of all, I'm **not** a native speaker. If you find me lacking in the literary elegance or grammatical area, I'm sorry. I'd be glad to hear helping hints, though. Critiques without pointing solutions as well as flames (critiques and flames are two different things, just in case you didn't know it) will serve to fuel my stove. Here, in Argentina, we are in winter and in addition, under a shortage of gas. And therefore, they will be greatly appreciated. grins

Well , finally, here the lemon... Yes, I like lemons, yes, I write them, so bite me. Of course, here is the clean version. I won't break the rules, no matter that I really am against them, and I have very sound reasons to think so.

Anyway, I want to believe that my lemons aren't just mere descriptions of a mechanical, instinctual act (nothing wrong with it, it's just that I write simply that). I always put a great effort and extreme care to make them coherent with the characters' psyche, and with the rest of the plot. It's not sex for the mere morbid excitation. It has to do with the human part that I like to reflect in these beings of ink and paper. I'd recommend those of age, to go to **Mediaminer.org **or** adultfanfiction.net **(look for the links in my bio), and read the complete chapter to understand fully the dynamics of this pairing's emotional connection. This version has been heavily edited, and I only left the strictly necessary for the minors and lemon-free readers' benefit. Having said this, here is the chapter. (I'll post the links in my bio, just in case this causes nightmares as it causes to me)****

N/A: **I'd greatly appreciate** that in case you read the lemon at other sites and you want to review, but have to do it just in one place, review it in ff net. Of course, the ideal would be that those who review, did it in both places, but, if you have to choose… **Thank you.**

****

**Chapter 3: Kokoro no oni ga mi wo semeru**

_The body is tortured only by the demon of the spirit._****

Somewhere along the day, uneasiness and awkwardness had turned into companionable understanding. The words spoken and the facts hinted had allowed a rare insight into each other's being, and both realized they had more things in common than they had dared to believe before.

Slowly but surely, their bodies became warm. And after they had replenished their reserves with food and water, they laid back down amid the furs, hoping to find a measure of peace that could only come with rest. Though there was no longer a real need to lie in each other's arms anymore, they still found themselves together, their limbs entangled. No, there was no true reason for them to lie this way. And yet, neither Enishi nor Megumi seemed really inclined to acknowledge this and let go of each other.

In Megumi's case, this was especially true. Despite the uneasy beginnings, her short, yet insightful glimpses into this anguished soul had dissolved the knots of fear and anxiety lingering inside of her own spirit. Somehow, Megumi understood how lost and empty he felt; and while she laid there beside him, she quietly contemplated her discoveries, trying to fashion back together all the bits and pieces of his complex personality that he had allowed her to see.

It was a strange thing to think about; how one person could become connected by the threads of pain and loneliness. She had always assumed that her journey would be a lonesome one. It was surprising, indeed, to find a similar pilgrim struggling along the same isolated path, to realize that for the first time in a very long time, she was no longer alone, and someone could understand her burden.

A shiver coursed through her body, and she snuggled closer to him, savoring the contact. It had been such a long time since she had found such comfort, the barriers of past fears and deep loss still lingering inside. And as she drew even closer, she couldn't help but wonder, whether this enigmatic man could be feeling the same way, that he too, had found a measure of comfort in the contact.

Somehow, the strangeness of finally recovering some measure of delight at human closeness through his company did not go unnoticed by her. It was almost ironic, considering that just six years before, she had considered him as a dreaded enemy.

Yet, unbelievably, he, of all people, was one of the few able to get an insight and actually _understand_ her. Understand, and not judge, not pity, not loathe nor patronize. Paradoxically, only this same man's nemesis, the same that had saved her, was the other human being capable of the same feat.

His inference over her days working for Takeda had been a hard slap over her own self righteous position towards him. It had been, as well, an eye-opener as to how much he had grown up since the days he had put Ken-san under his ruthless retaliation. Of course, he could not comprehend _all_ she went through, but even if it was not a complete understanding, it was enough.

A comforting feeling swept over her when his hand began, almost absentmindedly, to stroke her arms, wrapped around his waist. It just was a light touch, but his obvious awkwardness filled her with tenderness. It felt so different when compared to her memories of being defiled and used in the past that she responded almost instinctively, burrowing her face closer against his nape, seeking the comfort that his presence had brought to her so unexpectedly.

"I don't want to go back."

At first, she thought she had imagined the sound of his voice, so soft had he spoken. But then, he repeated the sentence. Megumi knew also that he was fully awake, so she could not attribute his words to a random sleeping talk. She was intrigued to say the least, so she asked, "Why do you say this?"

Enishi didn't answer immediately; he just turned around and he looked at her fully in the face. His eyes, oh his eyes. It was the first time she saw this otherwise powerful, arrogant man so naked, so vulnerable. Stormy seas full of endless sadness, there was an unfathomable pain and despair hidden inside them that choked her. She knew that look; she had faced it in the mirror everyday since she learned she would never be able to look in the eyes of her family again with a clear conscience. She simply could not stand it. The little lost boy he had been, the pained grown man he was now, showing her through his gaze, that like her, he was still suffering.

"Because, when we get back, everything will be again as it was before." he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.

And then, like a thunderbolt, realization hit her. He simply did not want to be alone anymore, but he knew nevertheless that life and circumstances would eventually separate them, and they would have to bend to fate.

"Hardly. After what has been said here, nothing will be the same ever again." She tried to assure him, and herself at the same time, hearing her own voice reflecting what her mind had discovered not so long ago. However, his eyes talked of the jaded skepticism of someone tired of waiting for an answer to his pleas.

She was far too familiar with such dark thoughts, for she had, too, been alone and lost in despair, with everyone turning their backs on her for too long to not recognize the telltale signs of surrender in his eyes. She had friends, at least, even when they lived far away and had their own lives that did not included her. He had no one besides his dying father, and after his demise, he'd be alone as she once was. So she did what should be done: she tendered him a bridge.

"You know, it's not a secret that you are a prick sometimes, and once in a while you really deserve a good, old fashioned slap. But I took a fancy for someone like you before, so you could say I'm kind of used to dealing with such idiocy. I might as well do another exception, and add you in my book. W hat do you say to that, Enishi-kun, mmn?"

During a fleeting moment, wonderment, and an infinite gratefulness laced with an endearing embarrassment seemed to pour out of his confused gaze. And not without surprise she realized, for first time, that he was showing himself to her like the Enishi that Tomoe and their father loved and protected. Buried deep inside, far from the ruthless assassin he had been and the jaded penitent in search of a forgiving smile he was now, there was still a hurting human being mourning the only thing he had ever craved -- affection and acceptance.

And then, she simply couldn't help but succumb to the craziest impulse...

**O**

Beneath the wistful smile and the mask of sarcasm covering her words, there was no pity, like he had seen in Kamiya's face once, the light of true acceptance shining in her eyes.

"If you indeed decide to leave, you should know that you will always have a friend and a place to stay when you pass through Aomori," she added quietly, lowering her gaze for a brief moment.

Then something else happened. His own eyes went wide with surprise when her finely shaped fingers fleetingly touched his cheek in a delicate show of tenderness. It was unexpected, undeserved, but so exhilarating to be close to someone, to someone who _knew_, and yet did not turn her back on him in disgust and revulsion. Moreover, the sensation went beyond that. With not a little surprise, he had to admit that it felt extremely good to be close to _her_ in particular.

Enishi found his own hand covering hers soon enough, as per its own volition, while the other mirrored hers, and went beyond, his thumb tracing the perfect curve of Megumi's delicate, tempting lips. She widened her eyes, but made no gesture to remove her hand from his face in rejection, and before he could think of what he was doing, he leaned forward and kissed her, in a chaste, ethereal touch, a mere brush of their lips.

When he retreated, he looked at her squarely in her face, searching for any signs of disgust. There were none. He lost himself in her beautiful, haunted eyes that shone with golden reflections from the fire. There were confusion and doubts in them, and beneath that, loneliness and emptiness that clamored to be quenched.

_As much as in my own, that's for sure._

She had hid it well, under the pile of work she usually was immersed under, the teasing, the laughs and the walls of irony and acid remarks of her witty tongue. But it was clear that work and distant friends didn't fill the void in her life. There were things encased in one's heart that could not be shared, except with those who knew how it felt to fall from grace.

Her pale skin glowed magnificently in perfect contrast with the sea of black tresses enveloping her frame. Even being disheveled as she was, she was the pure and unadulterated epitome of beauty to him.

But as much as he wanted to lose himself in her, it was not his right to act upon his wish.

**O**

What was she doing? What was she _thinking_? Why wasn't she screaming at the top of her lungs and running out of the place?

He. Had. Kissed. Her.

Softly, chastely, but kissed her nevertheless.

In other circumstances, she would have probably _tried_ (vainly, knowing the kind of strong and fast warrior he was) to have his balls for the boldness. She would not be touched against her will ever again. Never, ever.

But was it against her will this time? Megumi was not sure anymore, she simply was a maze of confused thoughts and battling emotions. She was tired of being alone, tired of remaining enclosed in the security of her hidden sanctuary, but at the same time, she was scared. She had been hurt too much, and for too long to trust. Could she put her faith in this man, even for a short while, for the brevity of a casual encounter, to make her feel alive again? Could she simply surrender to her need for the warmth of another's human touch?

What she saw in his eyes made all the difference. He was undeniably looking at her with the eyes of a man, but also with the eyes of someone as lonely as she was. In addition, he did not intend to use her. He was too open and vulnerable himself at that point, lying emotionally naked in front of her. And for a man like him, with his past, that meant to put a lot of trust on her shoulders.

But there was something even more important; it was plain to see and feel that the one thing that this man wanted and needed was the same thing that he was offering to her, a ragged bout of affections. Why did not she feel like it was bad?

Her head was spinning with heady sensations she had never felt before. It did not feel bad at all…just…just right.

He still covered her hand with his, but it was a contact loose enough to allow her to retreat it if she wanted to, a sign that told her that he wanted her to know that it was she who controlled the situation. Nobody had given her such a chance ever before.

The electrifying feel of his mouth over hers left a phantom trail behind, and she could not help but touch her lips. It felt good, really good. Rarely had she been 'kissed', and never with such delicacy. She shuddered, rapidly burying the images resurfacing in her mind.

He registered her reaction and frowned, a look of concern passing through his expressive eyes. He pulled the furs closer to her frame, and then started to roll on his side, as to give her some space again.

Megumi widened her eyes, realizing he had mistaken her reaction to her old memories for rejection.

She had to make a decision, and fast. She still could close her eyes, roll on her side and keep herself covered by the safe blanket of loneliness, but did she want to?

**O**

After she had touched her lips where he had brushed them, and her subsequent reaction, he had resigned him to her refusal, something he had half expected, given who he was, and what he represented to her. Besides, the obvious abuse she had suffered at Takeda's hands had surely made her wary and suspicious of any man's touch and motives. All in all, her rejection would have been not her fault; it was just as things stood between them. It was enough of a prize to have been granted the privilege of her friendship. He would simply roll on his side, and would forget all about it, and the event would never be mentioned again between them.

Before he could turn his back completely, her hand clasped his shoulder so tightly, demanding his attention, that he rolled to face her again. She hovered over him for a second, until her lips were upon his, replaying his previous deed on her. One of his hands went to her head, while he kissed her back, softly, briefly, reassuringly. She pressed her forehead against his, and he had the chance to drink in all her beauty. Their lips met again and this time, he was bolder, his hand pressing lightly on her nape, nibbling and teasing her bottom lip. She gasped and he took advantage to explore the insides of her mouth in a languorous, sensuous kiss.

It was obvious for her awkward actions that she had never been properly kissed before, or treated like a woman should. The marks he had seen earlier revealed a sad tale, one he had witnessed before, and made him understand her previous hesitation. He thought he would make sure she did not regret her trust.

While he rolled on his side, his mouth never leaving hers, his free arm found its path to her waist, bringing her closer to him. She merely yielded to his onslaught, her hands clenching and unclenching over his shoulders nervously.

**O**

His breath was warm against her skin, his closeness and the caresses of his mouth disturbing, arousing in her _things_ she had never felt before. She was trembling, unsure of what she should do next. A calloused thumb brushed under her jaw ever so gently, tilting her chin up until their eyes met. He remained still, not making more advances, his eyes locked in hers, allowing her an unrestricted view to his now vulnerable self in that open gaze. It was so clear…he was just waiting, waiting for her. And she finally made her decision.

**O**

When Megumi rose in her place and sat down, he watched her, mildly confused, but he had a clear answer when she started to take off the naga-juban[i] she had rescued earlier from the row of drying clothes.

He straightened up by her side, helping her trembling hands, the silk pooling around her, while he murmured in open admiration at the sight revealed now freely to his eyes. Enishi trailed soft kisses on her neck, shoulders and her back, making her gasp in what he noticed was surprised delight.

After they finished undressing her, and Megumi was fully exposed to his view, he found her blushing, her hands quivering, folded tentatively in her lap. It was obvious that she had never had done this before, at least not willingly. He had caught sight of her repressing the urge to cover her exposed skin a couple of times; he found her coyness endearing.

Her sudden shivering and the goose bumps on her skin made him aware of the coldness around them again, rapidly forgotten in front of the picture of sheer beauty that was the lady in front of him.

He pulled her down with him to lie side by side again, wrapping the furs around them once again, to protect them from the outer chill. The action also seemed to ease her self-consciousness and hesitancy a bit, and timidly, her arm found its way around his waist. He did not need any more encouragements, and wrapped her in a tight embrace, his lips seeking her mouth again.

Slowly, Megumi started to kiss him back, leaving behind her passiveness bit by bit; he knew at that moment that she would accompany him in that trip until the very end.

**O**

Slowly but steadily, all her weariness and hesitation was vanishing. Surprise and wonder arose in her when she understood that the electrifying sensation, the fire running down her veins was her own want.

Wizard or demon, she did not know what he was nor what kind of spell he had weaved on her to make her feel like this, and truth be told, it didn't matter to her anymore, either. But one thing was certain: Enishi had made the world outside the cabin and its concerns, past and present, disappear.

All that mattered to her at that point was here and now, letting that fiery passion that was crawling under their skins consumed her.

She dismissed the rational part of her brain that clamored for her to stop, to run away from that man, from the promise of tattered remains that would be left of her after their affair. But somehow, she didn't care anymore.

Megumi arched against him, looking for even greater closeness, the need aroused in her clamoring to be quenched. For once, she wanted to know how it was, how it felt, without reservations, without fears, without pain.

And if anything else, her companion of loneliness was offering her just that, such a precious gift, a jewel that had been stolen from her, and she had thought lost forever, and just for that, and for his unexpected tenderness, he deserved her gratitude.

_Just for this night_

She indeed wanted to be lost in the warmth of his breath, in the silkiness of his hands' caresses, the muskiness of his skin, the heavenly shelter his eyes promised.

_Just for this night_.

Her heart ached for the balm of the company he offered, the refuge of his arms against the ever-present solitude, even for just one brief interlude. They could deal later with what tomorrow would bring; but for today they both needed to be held, a tad of affection, and someone who simply cared a little bit.

Pouring a mixture of tenderness and passion over her body and soul, Enishi was opening a world she had thought she had no right to experience, a world where she melted and burned and soared the heavens, all at once. Through his reverent, gentle touch and gestures, Megumi found out what it meant to be simply, wonderfully the woman she had been denied to be in her painful past.

Megumi held onto him as if her life depended on it; in a way, it did it. She needed for once to lose herself, to feel alive, and for a fleeting moment, to fill the void. And he was offering that elusive piece of heaven to her, even if briefly.

When Enishi finally let go of her mouth, all puffy and swollen, her breath came in irregular gasps, and she felt light-headed, the heady fog of desire enveloping her senses. Shivers of surprised delight coursed through her body when his fingers trailed lazily over her ribs and down her sides. Soft gasps escaped her mouth with each small bite and graze of his teeth and swirl of his tongue over the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. Somewhere during the exchange, her hands had tousled his unruly hair, burrowing his face closer, and from there, they took pleasure in wandering on his back.

Delicious tremors of anticipation coursed through her spine when Enishi moaned his approval at her bolder explorations. The gesture caused him to pull her closer and she yielded eagerly to his now demanding embrace.

Megumi half closed her eyes, looking at him in full detail. He was soft and wild, fire and snow, all at once, and suddenly, she found she wanted more.

**O**

After the vivifying assault of passion, she woke up to reality little by little. Enishi was still on top of her, his head resting on her chest, while he panted heavily. Megumi wrapped him in a loose embrace with one of her arms, while she removed the wet bangs clinging to his forehead, hiding his eyes. He simply looked at her, smiled and closed his lids, returning her embrace with his own. She kissed the top of his head, and he sighed contentedly.

They knew they' have to separate, but neither of them seemed to want it. For in a way, they knew that that would mean the beginning of a deeper parting. So, they laid there, clinging to each other, until sleep took over them.

**O**

**Started:**14-04-2004  
**Finished: **17-05-2004

**First revision:** 18-05-2004 **Second revision:** 23-06-2004 **Third revision:** 29-06-2004  
  
**First Posted:**1-07-2004

My total and complete gratitude to **MightyMightyMunson**, **OddDoll **(AFF net)**, Naniris**(AFF net), **Yokaze Koujin **(AFF net), **Kamorgana, Mary Ann** and **Mara Amber** for their helpful comments and hints, their INVALUABLE help in Beta-reading, editing and correcting this chapter.

There is an explanation about my style, and certain choices I made, helped by my beta's, in my LJ. The person concerned about the awkwardness and forced tone of my writing should give it a look. It's an explanation and not an attempt of discussion, or anything like this.

Answers to the readers, in my LJ. Remember, username: tiger(low dash)consort, or revise my bio for the link.

**AN: This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs License. To view a copy of this license, visit http:creativecommons.org / licenses / by-nc-nd / 2.0 / or send a letter to Creative Commons, 559 Nathan Abbott Way, Stanford, California 94305, USA. **(to learn more about what this means and why I include it, read my LJ)

* * *

[i] Underkimono, sometimes consists of two pieces.


	4. Meeting is the beginning of parting

**Disclaimer:** _**Rurouni Kenshin**_ and its characters belong to **Watsuki Nobuhiro**, **Shonen Jump**,** Sony**, and other associated companies. This fic is not intended to make profit of any kind.

Well… here is the end. The end? I'd rather say the beginning, since there is another fic planned, which will clarify the things mentioned in this one (how Megumi ended in Aomori and not in Aizu, how she met Enishi's father, etc), and it will be also a continuation of this Blanket Scenario. For more details, read the author's notes at the bottom. Thanks.

My total and complete gratitude to **MightyMightyMunson**, **OddDoll **(from AFFnet), **Naniris **(from AFFnet), **Yokaze Koujin **(from AFFnet), **Kamorgana**, **Mary Ann** and **Mara-Amber** for their helpful comments and hints, as well as their INVALUABLE help in Beta-reading, editing and correcting this chapter.

Last, but not least, thanks to those who nominated Moonlight Shining Over Snow Fields for the Rurouni Kenshin Reader's Choice Awards. I'm deeply honored. bows

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 4: Au wa wakare no hajime** **(Meeting is the beginning of parting.)**

The two figures moved, with obvious exertion, through an endless sea of white. It dressed the pines, piled in heaps over the ice-covered land, becoming to the snowbound couple an omnipresent and unwelcome companion.

There was an eerie, deadly quality to that blanched landscape, the silence rarely broken by the swirls of the wind, now calm, passing through the frozen branches and consequently, shaking the icy powder out of them.

A sort of silent struggle was raging on between the frosty desert and the two solitary creatures who dared to defy it: while one tried hard to swallow the fragile mortals, they faced down the icy elements, striving to find their path to safety and life.

Enishi stopped and turned, waiting for his companion. He was walking a few paces ahead, scouting the field in search of hostile predators that might be alerted by the strong odor of the furs, the heavy shotgun he took from the hunter's cabin ready to face any potential danger. He had insisted that Megumi should take his own pistol, just in case a new attack from a pack of wolves separated them. She had accepted, albeit reluctantly.

The snow reached to their knees, and each step was a small victory, for both of them, but in her case, he could say with absolute certitude that it was even more troublesome. While he led the way, making a pathway easier to follow for her, her clothes greatly hindered her walking.

He had convinced her to wear a pair of thick slacks, 'borrowed' from the hunter's cabin, over her cotton suteteko[i] and beneath her kimono, shortened to mid thigh to favor her movements, yet it hadn't been enough. On top of it, she had been forced to dress in the bear fur, clumsily wrapped around her, instead of her still drenched douchuugi, and that limited her movements even more.

He sighed in frustration. Finding the way back now seemed an almost impossible feat and he started to wonder whether it would not have been wiser to stay in the cabin. At least, there was food for several days, and it was likely that the owner would show up, and be willing to accept there offers of reparation against the damages to his furs and the costs of the provisions they had taken. Besides, that would have given the hunter a good reason to show them the way back to the town.

However _she_ had insisted to at least try to go back to the village. And after _what_ had happened the previous night, he wasn't inclined to discuss with her about the wisdom of the trip.

In fact, he wasn't inclined to discuss _anything_ with her. And Megumi seemed to share the feeling.

As was expected, the awakening had been quite awkward, with both still holding each other. After a few moments of mutual confusion and embarrassment, she had let go of him first. Megumi had looked horribly uncomfortable, not that he had been in better shape, and thus he had taken the chance to get up and dress, to check outside, trying to ease the tension.

He had had the urge to try to figure out what to say or do, and leaving the cabin had provided him with a good excuse to clear up his mind. Or so he had thought, because after a good ten minutes or so, he had entered the hut again, as much at loss as he had left it. However, she had made the choice for him. By the time he had gone back inside, she was also fully clothed, and had prepared something to eat. Then she had behaved as if nothing had happened, so he had decided to follow the trend, at least until he got things straight in his mind.

During the quick breakfast, he had briefed her about the difficult situation they'd face if they decided to go back. Megumi had stated in the clearest terms possible that she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, no matter that he thought it was suicidal. As things were, he had the impression that if he had not agreed then, she would have gone on her own anyway.

She had counted on the usual rescue patrols to come into the area, though he was rather skeptical. They were too far into the woods, and the main road was nowhere on sight, if he recalled well the time it took to him to reach the hut.

The arrangements had been made in tense silence, and he found himself lost in thought soon enough.

An invisible barrier was now firmly entrenched between them. It had always been there, except for the past night, and he wondered why he was surprised. He had known from the beginning that everything would be back to how it was before. No matter how good it had felt; their intimacy had been a dream. And dreams always came to an end.

In a way, he understood Megumi; he couldn't put the blame on her shoulders. Both had been desperately hungry for affection, and things had spiraled out of control much too fast. Though he was aware that she had accepted it (or more properly, she had welcomed it) and enjoyed the experience, a little voice in the back of his mind had alerted him that she would regret it all later.

Of course, as there were no attachments of any kind between them, like love or even lust, just mere solitude, it was possible that she considered the whole experience as an undesirable lapse in her good reasoning.

Honestly, in terms of what they had shared, he did not regret the events of the past night one bit. Both had needed closeness, that much was clear, but he wondered whether she had not felt pushed by his own attitude, overwhelmed by the fast pace the events took. After all, he was conscious that his own raw need for contact had taken the priority over any sensible reasoning, making him not give a damn about the consequences, and possibly wrapping her in his own impulsiveness.

Images of the previous night crossed his mind. Her shyness in the beginning, the softness of her yielding body, the eagerness of her hold on him later, looking for company and relief from her pain…Shaking his head, he stopped this train of thought. He knew that the memories would cling to him as a blessing and a curse at the same time. He had felt alive again that night, but he knew that all he would ever have would be just those reminiscences.

She was so obviously inexperienced… She had never had a say about what happened to her before, men had treated her like an object, and there was a clear chance that she didn't know how to deal with it when she had been offered a choice. Maybe she had just been confused, wanting intimacy with someone else, but not in this way, and in the heat of the moment, she just didn't realize what was happening. Or that her refusal would have caused his rejection and after living in solitude for a long time…he could understand the feeling… If it were the case, then he would have unwittingly taken advantage of her emotional weakness.

_Fuck!_ _I have royally screwed it up again,_ Enishi thought, regretful.

Befuddled, he realized suddenly that he cared what she might think.

_I'm turning into a sensitive moron… It must be the influence of my old man. If I'm not careful, the next time I wake up, I'll be doing her laundry..._, he scolded himself, to wash away the uncomfortable feeling of loss that had started to build up inside of him. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase it, as much as a certain indefinable sense of uneasiness.

Little by little, he started to have second thoughts about it all. Not for him, hell, he hadn't felt so well and alive in years. However, last night's 'slip' would complicate things unbearably. She was right in something she had said: things would never be the same again between the two, now that they had seen into the other's vulnerable soul, now that they had touched their mutual pain.

_What was I thinking?_

He gritted his teeth, furious at himself, and kept waiting for her, wondering how in Hell would they face each other during the time they'd be forced to stay together, until the unavoidable demise of his father. For a brief moment, dying in that place didn't sound that awful anymore.

Enishi gave a brief glance to her advancing figure. She was looking straight ahead, obviously as tense as he was.

If only he had had a little bit more of brains instead of falling for his moronic hormones…

_But how could I resist?_

No, he would not have been able – Megumi , the affection and emotional connection she had offered had been a temptation he could not let pass. She had been a safe haven to get temporarily out of his miserable loneliness and a Heaven of joy and pleasure at the same time.

_And from now on, she will be forbidden territory_.

The crispy air of morning almost burned his lungs. He exhaled in clouds of white foggy breath, each one marking an excruciating stab in his chest. But he welcomed the pain, as it wasn't as scorching as the absolute feeling of self-loathing that was invading him.

As soon as she was at close range, he started to move forward again, avoiding crossing stares with her.

A rebellious feeling was arising in him. He didn't want it to end like this. Yet, he knew firsthand that life wasn't always fair.

_But then again, nothing ever is.

* * *

_

She could not look him straight in the eye.

What had she been thinking? No, better yet, what had they been thinking? How could she have lost her good judgment like this? What had she done?

Megumi still could not believe what had transpired during the night. Worse yet, how eager she had been that it indeed had happened. Her need for human contact had badly tricked her.

One thing was certain, she could not run and hide, as much as she wanted to. She had to bear the burden of her lack of brains and act as professional as possible for his father's sake.

She stole a swift glance at him. What would he think of her now? He was a judgmental man; he had always been, though he had shown signs of having grown up over that part of his nature.

A tinge of red crept to her cheeks as she recalled the previous night's events. Their encounter's memories now brought also more questions as well. Would he think that her behavior had been promiscuous, because she had allowed that brief transgression of the established boundaries, because she had allowed him to have sex with her, no feelings attached? Come to think of it, the idea wasn't that farfetched. Considering the idealized image he had of his sister, he had a very traditional concept about how women should behave.

However, he hadn't treated her like a man with such thoughts would.

_No…he has behaved really nicely…_

Megumi shuddered, remembering other men, less kind, before raising her head again, watching him briefly.

His attitude during the whole affair, caring, even gentle, made crystal clear that he hadn't used her. That was a fact. He had looked afterward the same she had, and his vulnerability had been obvious. Stealing a new quick glance at him, she unwittingly blushed, so she dropped her head, letting her hair hid her face.

_In fact, I never thought him capable of such delicacy and tenderness_, Megumi reflected, some scenes of their encounter replaying in the back of her mind, making her feel the heat rise on her cheeks. When he had kissed her scars so gently, she felt she would melt. A shiver ran through her spine, and she could almost feel the silky touch of his fingertips over her body, the soft kisses, and the clarity of his gaze.

But the morning brought them back to reality.

When she had awakened, still enveloped by his arms, she had barely managed to avoid pushing him off her. It had been pure instinct, because he had never done anything threatening or harmful to her. However, it was obvious that he also felt ill-at-ease, and as soon as he could, he found an excuse to leave the cabin.

Megumi had spent the following minutes trying to hastily clean herself, and dressing as fast as she could. Half of the clothes hadn't dried enough to be used, nor she had any footwear, hers lost down the stream she had fallen into. This was a serious problem, but at that moment, her mind had been too occupied to even care.

Meanwhile, the wheels in her head had been running wildly, trying hard to figure out what to do when he came back.

She remembered herself moving inside the hut, trembling, more out of her nervousness than from the cold, warming some remnants of their dinner, making some tea[ii], and sitting down. All the while she tried to get a grip on herself to face him.

When he had returned, she had chosen the safest course of action: she had simply tried to behave as if nothing had occurred at all.

He had followed her example, and they had discussed the new choices they had ahead. Suddenly, she had felt the urge to run away as far as possible from that place. Despite his sensible advice to stay and wait for the cabin's owner, the recollection of what had happened turned the mere idea of staying together in that place alone into an unbearable thought. Finally, and without finding the resistance she had expected from him, they had agreed to try their way back to the town, or at least, to find any of the rescue patrols she knew Chief Ichimura[iii] usually organized after a big storm.

It wasn't that Enishi had lacked politeness or acted disrespectful to her in any way. Of course, as strange as it might sound after what had transpired between them the previous night, he had behaved as a perfect gentleman all the way.

He had even insisted in sharing with her part of his own clothes, drier than hers. The countless layers of padded and heavier fabrics that had protected her before her fall in the stream were still wet, rendering them ineffective against the freezing cold. He had also been very thoughtful, making an improvised coat using the bear fur instead of her now useless douchuugi, and a very rough pair of zori for her, with a smooth plank he had found inside the cabin, and a couple of leather straps he had cut. He cleverly complemented them by wrapping sable fur around her feet, imitating a sort of primitive boots, the leather on the outside. This was now helping her to avoid having her feet suffer from freezing. He made something of the sort for himself too, his boots still wet, and obviously unusable under such climate.

And so, they had at last gone outside.

A thousand grim thoughts had been plaguing her mind since then.

Megumi felt confusion and doubt eating her from the inside since the moment she had awakened that morning. What would they do now? What did she want out of the whole thing?

The doctor threw a furtive glance upon him. He had stopped a few paces ahead and was waiting for her. His bangs carefully hid his eyes, so she could not read their expression. Yet, his jaw, tightly set, spoke of the growing tension inside of him.

_Just great…_

She didn't know whether to be annoyed or depressed.

She wondered what was going on inside his head. Was he also confused? Or was he acting distant because of something else?

On top of having to figure out her own feelings, she had to deal with his whole attitude, which wasn't helping to clear things.

She sighed. In fact, no matter the outcome of this fateful night, she ended being the wiser and very grateful to him. He had taught her that intimacy could be truly enjoyable. And she had been very vocal about it.

_Of all the worst times, it had to happen right now_, she thought while she fell downwards, after stupidly tripping on the huge fur serving her as an improvised coat, the accident cutting her thoughts to focus her mind on more immediate problems.

She tried to muffle her surprised cry, but it wasn't possible and then he turned around, alarm written all over his face, coming over to her position as soon as he could. The more she tried to get up the worse it became, the weight of the fur and the way it was wrapped making her movements very difficult. Terribly embarrassed, she softly began reproach herself for being so clumsy. She didn't want to be scolded by him.

_No, not after what happened._

She could take it any other day, but today… today she still was too vulnerable.

Surprise caught her when, instead of his dry remarks, she found his worried expression, and his gestures when helping her, as caring as the previous night. He was saying something while checking for any injuries, but she didn't register the words. She found no strength to refuse his assistance when she saw into his eyes the same look he had during the night.

"Megumi, are you alright?" She couldn't help but notice one detail: there was not a bit of scorn on his voice, just a tinge of concern.

_I must have spaced out,_ she thought blushing intensely, realizing that her blatant lapse has surely elapsed more time than she had thought at first.

"Yes, I'm alright, Yukishiro-san, you don't have to worry," she said formally.

He nodded, regaining his distant mood, making her wonder if she had imagined his considerate attitude just moments before.

In and effort to ease the awkwardness, she did what she thought it was best, hurrying to walk again even when she knew it was better to be more careful, trying to beat the white trap that looked all set to finish them off.

After a few seconds, she heard him moving again, catching up with her in no time, despite the snow hindering their movements. He didn't move ahead of her as before, though; he simply remained by her side, as if fearing she could fall again, ready to grab hold of her if needed.

"Thank you," she said, keeping the tone distant and formal.

"You are welcome, sensei," he murmured, a deep frown settled now on his face.

_He must be wondering how absurd all this is, after sleeping together._

And it certainly was, but how could they cope with it otherwise? What had happened had changed things irrevocably between them, yet neither of them was ready or wanted a change of status quo. They were acquaintances, friends at best, and what had happened had been just a mistake caused by loneliness; the sooner they got over it the better.

* * *

The man commanding the riders' party, slim and not very tall, looked positively gloomy. In spite that his red bangs hid his eyes and his scarf covered his expression completely from view, his dark mood practically oozed out of him. 

The group he was in charge of advanced slowly amid the woods; their task was necessary though this did not make it any less grim. The toll of the storm had been worse than the last one. And he still expected to add two more corpses to the count.

_Only those two stubborn people would think about leaving with such storm coming over us. I should have put them both in jail, for their own good._

However, he knew he would have never done such a thing. In a way, he admired the woman doctor, so constant and dedicated to her job. It was remarkable. She reminded him of his old comrades, which in turn didn't make his train of thought less somber. Most of them had died a premature death because of their devotion to their duty.

"Chief!" The shout took him out of his dark reveries.

_Another one, that's for sure._

He didn't hurry his pace. After all, the dead wouldn't go anywhere. It would be the fifth cadaver[i][ivi] they'd find that day. He looked at the sky. In a few hours they'd have to head back to the town, unless they wanted to end up like the five bodies they had found, trapped and devoured by the frozen night.

When he approached the vanguard, he saw some of his men gathered, talking in whispers, and pointing towards somewhere amid the trees. As soon as he caught up with them, he saw it. A young woman, around her twenties, dressed in a kimono almost as white as the snow surrounding her and a purple shawl hanging from her arms, stood in front of them. The apparition was nearly incongruent in the middle of that frozen landscape.

"Yuki Onna[iv]!"

The terrified whispers reached his ears, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes in disgust. He didn't pay attention, though, moving ahead. Though he had had his share of encounters with the supernatural back in his old days in Kyoto, this was far from being one. Though finding people alive after such a storm was a rare treat, it did happen. Surely, she was coming from any of the dispersed huts in the surroundings, maybe visiting somewhere, and since the tracks had been erased, it wasn't that strange that she could have been lost.

"Don't worry, miss. We will help you," he said

He spurred his mount and advanced towards the maiden, but instead of remaining on her place, waiting for their help or advancing towards them, she retreated.

"See, Ichimura-san? She is the Yuki Onna! She has no feet!"

"Moron! Look at your own feet: they are hidden in the snow also, and you don't look dead to me, only terminally dumb." He whacked his pathetic excuse of an aide in the head. "It's your fault, you scared her to death! She surely was terrified of a group of men pointing at her with half crazed faces. C'mon! Let's follow her before she ends as stiff as the dead guys over the sleigh[vi]!"

He raced through the woods, followed in tow by two of his aides, towards the direction the elusive female had taken when he saw two human forms walking with difficulty in the middle of the sea of snow.

"Chief!"

"Yes, I saw them," Ichimura said. "You," he barked to the man at his left, "try to find the woman, and you, follow me," the Chief ordered the other man.

The closer he got to the two, the bigger his surprise. They were none other than the doctor and the white haired son of Hiroshi-san. They had survived.

In the distance, the barking of the hounds could be heard approaching them. It was a good signal, it meant they'd get the rest of the team there soon, and he could organize things faster. He would see to leave someone in charge, and would head back to the town with the three survivors, who undoubtedly would require immediate attention.

* * *

The figures approached them like ghost shadows coming out of nowhere. They were startled at first, but Megumi realized that they had been found by Ichimura's party. 

_A real miracle_, Enishi thought

"I just cannot believe it! I've once heard someone who was very fond of gaijin quoting a saying from them: Fortune favors the fools. How true this is in your case!" the shorter man said, dismounting.

"Shut up and help the doctor," he growled.

"Why, thank you! I'm also pleased to find you alive, and don't mention itm your gratitude swells my heart so much that my chest hurtsm" the other man replied sarcastically, while he and his subordinate hurried to wrap some blankets they carried around the rescued pair.

The shorter man was fuming. So was he. He had hoped to talk to Megumi and clarify the situation before they were back at the clinic, where privacy would be impossible to attain for sure.

"No need to fret over me. I'm fine," Megumi said.

"Just mid-frozen," he snorted, and before he could even think about it, the words had slipped past his lips, out of habit, "but I guess it's nothing to be worried about. You are the doctor, after all."

He regretted them instantly, though Megumi looked unruffled by the comment, ignoring it.

_Of course, we are falling back into normalcy again._

Through the haze of the tiredness that had started to creep over him, now that the first rush of adrenaline had declined after being effectively put off immediate danger, Enishi registered the rescue party's main group getting closer to their position.

"I still cannot believe you survived." The man shook his head, to signify his amazement at their utterly improbable fact. "But I'm very glad you did. I almost had to tie Hiroshi-san to the bed. He wanted to come with us. I bet you'll have quite a story to tell and entertain us with in these boring winter nights."

"The man is pushy and a fool," Enishi said, referring to his father's behavior.

"You know what they say, like father, like son," Megumi said, casually.

"Ah, I see, we must not worry about them, Chief. They are in good health. They are already bantering."

"Yeah, for one moment I was concerned," Ichimura commented.

He just glared, and Enishi guessed she sent the cops the same dirty look, because both men retreated chuckling and shaking their heads. It wasn't a secret for them (and for anyone else in Aomori, for that matter) that Megumi and he fought like cats and dogs.

When he noticed that the cops moved towards the advancing riders, with Ichimura barking orders to their men in his usual manner, he sent a glance towards Megumi, who had started shivering.

Their eyes meet for the briefest of moments. However, she found the chance to break the contact when Ichimura approached towards them, bringing a sleigh, where the corpses had been piled few moments ago. He understood. It was clear that she wanted to bury everything in a very distant corner of their memories and never talk or of think of it again. He would respect her wish. There was no need to address the issue anymore then.

"We'll give this a better use with you two, who are alive. They'll bring the corpses back using horses, and a cot, later," the policeman said, breaking his train of thoughts.

As soon as he understood the meaning of Ichimura's words, he nodded, relieved. He thought that neither of them was in any shape to ride a horse, so the sleigh ride was far more convenient for them. Despite the growing fatigue he felt, he hurried to assist Megumi to adjust to their new transport, beating Ichimura and his aides in helping her, and then he sat by her side. The other two men helped them to cover themselves with more blankets and the trip started.

A growing melancholy invaded him and he had the feeling that the lady by his side shared the mood.

_It will be a long winter,_ and they'll have to deal with it the best they could. It didn't mean it would be easy.

He had known it from the beginning. After all, all the good things in his life were nothing but brief illusions that vanished in thin air after the first ray of sun touched them. That was his life, an endless chasing of impossibilities. It was a lonely hunt, indeed.

He buried himself inside the coverings, settling in his place, stealing a momentary glance at her in the process. Their paths were destined to run through separate courses from the beginning. But he would never forget the moment they crossed each other.

Sooner than he thought, the silhouettes of Aomori's buildings cut against the landscape. They'd soon be in the clinic, and he could almost hear his father fretting over him and the doctor, Saya and Hana running to make everything right and feeding them until they were about to burst. In brief, the same old routine they had left just a couple of days before. As if nothing had happened at all.

_A full circle,_ he thought. _Once again, we're both alone. _

Everything went back to where it had started. But somehow, today he felt a little deader in the inside.

The End

* * *

**Started: **26-04-2004  
**Finished : **4-06-2004 

**First revision:** 10-06-2004 **Second revision:** 26-06-2004 **Third revision:** 31-07-2004 **Final revision**: 25-08-2004 **First Posted:** 24-08-2004

**_Author's Note:_**

Don't kill me. This is not the end, just the BEGINNING. Remember what I said in the first chapter, this is part of a longer romance fic, where I will explain how they first met, and then, the later developments, after this Blanket Scenario. Why don't they end together now? Simple. They are not simple people, each one of them has a burden of a hard past, and also, they didn't have the most promising beginnings when they first meet during Jinchuu. In the particular universe of this series of fics, at this point of their acquaintance they had spent six month of living together in a strained and forced relationship that only happens because as a professional, she wouldn't let her feelings towards Enishi interfere with her duty towards his father's health.

So, under the circumstances, they learn to tolerate each other, but they are still charged of prejudices against the other, and it's only when they interact here, all alone, and in a very unusual circumstance, that they learn that they aren't so different, and both have scars and dark past to overcome.

But old habits die hard, they are hard to break, so between this strongly rooted routine and the confusion they feel for what has happened, they, as real people in real life, goes back to a safe territory, that is, the usual behavior. How it evolves into something else, and why… well, that's the stuff that makes the next fic plot. So I won't spoil it for you. But don't expect easy love, or fairytale romance. I try to be as realistic as possible with human relationships.

A little note. I want to point out that having sex is not tantamount to be in love, either conscious or unconsciously, at least not necessarily. Obviously, there must be a physical attraction between these two that is probably unconscious. But people have sex IRL not only because of 'eternal luuuuuv'. There is physical need, emotional vulnerability, loneliness, or a pure lapse of mind. Sex is sex, love is love, and it's wonderful if they go hand in hand. But they are also wonderful by themselves.

In the case of this pairing, it won't be developed because they had sex and they realized that they are suddenly in love. No, not at all. It will be developed through other things, smaller details that make every day's real life, and make people get together. It's the interaction, the differences and the common ground. This encounter helped like an epiphany, but not because of the physical contact, but because people who had prejudices against each other learn to see the other with the eyes of shades of gray, and not in plain white and black. Because nothing is totally evil or totally good in real life. It all depends on what side of the fence you are standing, and your circumstances in time and space. This is the lesson these two characters learned here.

I hope you follow me through the next steps in their trip. It will be full of bumps, and they'll have their own dose of adventure, too.

Take care, and all my love to all of you, those who reviewed, and those who didn't but still enjoyed the fic.

* * *

[i] Typical Japanese underpants (used both by male and female, under the kimono.) 

[ii] The cabin belongs to a Russian. Russian people drink huge quantities of tea (yeah, of vodka too), though their method for preparing it differs with Japanese. They use a devise called a 'samovar' to make it.

[iii] Some will find the name familiar, and that's because it is! This Chief Ichimura is none other than Ichimura Tetsunosuke, Hijikata's page and main character in Shinsengumi Imon Peace Maker and Peace Maker Kurogane. It will provide me later with the chance of playing with another character/real person depicted in the series and after Okita, one of the closest surviving members of the Shinsengumi to Ichimura, and I mean the only surviving the member of the Comedian Trio ( Nagakura, Harada, and Toudou as depicted in PMK) Nagakura Shinpachi. Some future involvement of Saitou (but in his RK version, sorry, I prefer this any day to the PMK incarnation) might be expected.

[iv] My attention had ben called on the toll of the storm, as being too high. However, this area is particularly tough, and was an underdeveloped area at that age, which shared the characteristics of some of the harshest parts of Hokkaido. There is an episode that illustrates this point. During the winter of 1902, when the Aomori's 5th Infantry Regiment undertook a march to test equipment and the people under cold weather conditions, they were caught by a snow storm and the soldiers found themselves hopelessly lost in the mountain valleys amid a fierce blizzard and freezing temperatures. Succumbing to exhaustion and hunger, 199 soldiers perished. This, despite that by 1902 Aomori was already grown to the point of achieving the full title of 'city', which was granted to them in 1898, counting with at least one railroad service (the Tohoku Trunk Line(in 1891) and the Ou Trunk Line (in 1905) which linked Aomori with Fukushima.) . This is, the conditions then were far better than in the time period I set this particular fic, so I don't think the number of dead people would be too high then. also, one must take in consideration that those who fought at Aizu against the imperial troops were exiled to the area, which is not casual. many, many of them died there due to the harsh conditions. By the way, this is the reason I chose to justify Ichimura (and other ex-Shinsengumi and loyal supporters of the Shogunate) are living there, they finally settled down in the place they had been originally sent to be exiled. And yes, Saitou (the historical one) was also sent there as a prisoner). I must add that the major concentration of exilees where in the Tonami peninsula, not close to Aomori city, and a MUCH harsher place. More on this in the next fic.

[v] Well, as most of you have guessed, it's not Yuki Onna really,but Tomoe's ghost protecting her brother once again. But people here are entitled to think she is the Yuki Onna. The Yuki Onna, or Snow Woman, is a Japanese female demon. She is shaped as a beautiful woman and inhabits snowstorms, causing travelers to become lost. Eventually the travelers become exhausted and freeze to death. All in all it's a metaphor from the dual nature of winter and snow, which can be beautiful in landscapes, but also cruel and deadly. There is a beautiful story featuring her, taken and reshaped from Japanese lore, by Lafcadio Hearn, in his _Kwaidan_ ( published 1904), that illustrates the point; here. Yuki Onna kills the father of the protagonist, but falls for his beauty, and lets him live, giving him a severe warning to never speak of what he saw. Later, disguised as a common human woman, she meets and marries him. As the years pass by, they have ten children, and one night, he recognizes her for what she is. She spares his life once again, for their children sake. You can find an online version here: www (dot) trussel (dot) com (slash) hearn (slash) yuki.htm (of course, replace the dots and slashes for the corresponding marks…blame fan fiction net for the trouble.). Anyway, the concept behind his apparition here is based not in this legend, but in Tomoe's cold beauty, the Yuki (snow) in her family name and in what Kenshin says about her to Kaoru, during their visit to Tomoe's tomb: "But, the real Tomoe was kinder than anyone I ever knew. I'm sure she's watching over Enishi. She'll always watch over him. At least, that's what I believe." (Maigo.chan translation). I really can see her protecting her brother, no matter what, as she did guiding his meeting with their father, as it's hinted in the manga in this same sequence.

[vi] In the early Meiji era, techniques for manufacturing horse-drawn sleighs were introduced to Sapporo from Russia. This was an unprecedented event in Japan and considered most exceptional as most major industrial techniques were imported from the United States. The idea came from Kiyotaka Kuroda, Director General of the Hokkaido Development Commission, who had learned that horse-drawn sleighs were extremely convenient means of winter transport upon his study tour in Vladivostock and Korsakov in Sakhalin. The Russian horse-drawn sleigh was a prototype which led to the production of three styles of sleigh developed in Sapporo, Aomori and Hakodate. The Sapporo style horse-drawn sleighs evolved to become bigger, stronger and more attractive than those in the Russian style though they were directly influenced by the Russian prototype. They were equipped with a bigger wooden base and a much bigger bow on the top. (www (dot)pref(dot) Hokkaido (dot)jp(slash)kseikatu(slash)ks-bsbsk(slash)digest(slash)chapter32.html Please replace the dots and the slash by the corresponding signs.)


End file.
